Lelouch's Revenge
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: Loved ones presumed dead. Hiding his true intentions for Revenge. He will deceive until he succeeds and remove everything that opposes him. NEW CHAPTER YAY
1. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass i wish i did but i don't

This is my first story i hope you all enjoy it

* * *

Lelouch's Revenge

"Now entering the royal prince 17th heir to the Throne Lelouch vi Britannia" yelled the royal guard so all in the throne room could hear. As the huge doors to the throne room open a child could be seen walking inside with black hair purple eyes, in royal garments red princely outfit with gold around the collar, a small white cape, and anger in his eyes. as Lelouch proceeds inside following the massavie red rug to the throne. As Lelouch walks down to the throne he hears the Nobles were whispering among themselves about an incident that took place not to long ago.

As Lelouch approaches the throne Lelouch saw a huge man heavily built with white hair and huge royal garments from head to toe "I Lelouch vi Britannia are here to inform you that my mother is dead" Lelouch pauses As he tries to suppress a tear so he doesn't show weakness in front of his father. After a few seconds Lelouch continues "my sister Nunally is also dead".

The emperor stars at Lelouch "You wanted a audience with me to tell me that, It is old news everyone knows what happened" The emperor booms in a loud voice.

Lelouch stares at his father with anger "then why didn't you defend my mother or Nunally and why aren't you trying to find who did it" Lelouch screams

"Nunally was weak only the strong have the right to be called my children and on the fact of your mother I am a very busy man I don't have time for that, the strong devour the weak, That is one of the primary rules of Britannia"

Lelouch with even more hatred now screamed "I will change that, I will become the emperor and change all of Britannia!" Lelouch made sure that everyone in the throne room could hear is declaration.

"Buahahaha!" Laughed the emperor has he stared at Lelouch. "How to you expect to do that"

Lelouch starting to become a bit cocky states "easy, I have two options, one gain your acceptance or two conquer you and Britannia will be mine".

"So are you conspiring against Britannia?!" The emperor's voice boomed.

Lelouch thinking he angered his father stared backing up to not anger him further. As Lelouch starts backing up he trips over his feat falling to the ground. After Lelouch fell he realized a way around it. "Of course not father" Lelouch saying trying to suppress a grin "All I was doing was stating the obvious, I want you to test me to prove that I can be worthy of be considered as a successor"

"A test what kind of test can I give to a mere……" The Britannian Emperor becoming lost in thought "I know Conquer Japan!"

Lelouch gets up and stares at his father. Lelouch thinking to himself "Is he serious he wants me to Conquer Japan?" Lelouch stood their for a moment before answering "I have no choice, Very well then I accept, what are the conditions?"

"You will get whatever you need but I need to approve it, you must Conquer Japan before my main forces takes it, and Bartley will…"

"No, I want to choose who helps me I don't want Bartley" Lelouch Says cutting off his father

"You are very arrogant, but very well who do want then?" Emperor answers.

Lelouch starts walking away. After reaching a quarter of the way back to the door Lelouch turns around and yells "Jeremiah Gottwald" Making sure everyone as heard him. As Lelouch leaves the nobles look at the young prince wondering if he could take Japan. As Lelouch reaches outside the throne room he orders the limo to take him to the villa.

* * *

As the limo reaches the villa Lelouch sees a huge white house with lovely flowers at the front. Huge windows and a brown door. Lelouch gets out of the limo and starts walking to the door. Lelouch reaches for the shiny gold handle and to his surprise the door isn't locked. Lelouch steps inside and he sees a nice crystal chandelier above his, Huge white carpeted stairs leading up stars to his room and a few brown doors to his left and right. Lelouch makes his way up the stairs into the library section of the villa. As he enters the Library he sees books stacked everyone all categorized in genres. Lelouch looks around trying to find the geography section. After a few minutes he finds what he was looking far maps of Japan. After a while of pouring over the books Jeremiah Gottwald walks in "Your highness"

"I have been expecting you" Lelouch says barley turning around to look at the dark green haired man with hazel eyes.

Jeremiah walks in wearing a blue uniform with the symbol of Britannia on his shoulder. Jemimah looks at Lelouch and asks Lelouch "may i know the reason you chose me to be your second in command"

"Simple, I need a someone I can quickly relay battle orders to while you are fighting so I don't have to order everyone separately, I will just give you the order and then you will comply it to everyone, the second reason is you are a good pilot at knightmare frames, third is you were one of my mothers knights so I know I can trust you" Lelouch said having a grin on his face. Looking back down at the maps Lelouch was studying the maps until he had an idea in his head. Leouch gets up and looks at the man desk of the villa library and finds a pencil and a sheet of paper. Lelouch states writing something down and hands it to Jemimah. "Jeremiah give this paper to the emperor, I decided what I will need" Jeremiah looking at the sheet of paper bows and left.

Running back into the room after an hour of being gone Jeremiah blurted "Ten knightmare frames and a few carriers that's it, you are planning to take control of Japan with basically Ten knightmare frames!?"

Lelouch looks at Jeremiah and answers "Yes, I am only going to need Ten knightmares if you follow my plans then victory can be assured without losing one"

"Of course your highness, sorry for doubting you" In the back of his mind Jeremiah was hoping "I sure hope he knows what he is doing"

Lelouch smirked. Looking at Jemimah Lelouch reveals his plan "I am going to take over the Kururugi house and take over a nearby television station to announce my success to everyone" Looking at Jemimah Lelouch could see that Jemimah was thinking this was suicide. "Don't worry Jeremiah, We attack when father sends the main force to conquer Japan, Japan's main forces will be so busy fighting Britannia that they won't even see us coming" Lelouch got up and started to leave so he could prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

The day came and Lelouch was ready inside a carrier. As they flew over into Japan's airspace Jeremiah noticed that there were no planes or helicopters trying to shoot them down. Jemimah thought "maybe his highness is right"

Lelouch spoke over the intercom "Jemimah take the eight knightmares and prepare for landing"

"Yes sir" the eight knightmares prepared to be dropped below. The landing was successful and Lelouch's plan was in full swing. The eight knightmares met little resistance and the resistance they did meet were no match for Lelouch's brilliant strategy and the overwhelming might of the knightmare frames

Lelouch smirked and thought "this is going better than I had anticipated" As the knightmares reached the Kururugi house Jemimah made contacted Lelouch and said "Your highness we have captured the Kururugi house and we have a perimeter set up around it" Jeremiah said surprised at Lelouch's intelligence. Jemimah lost all doubt in Lelouch.

Lelouch ordered his plane to land to the nearest television station. Lelouch got off the plane and started walking over to television station. Lelouch was in a white royal suit with a black cape and gold trimmings. Lelouch was being escorted by the two Kightmares he reserved. as he entered the studio. He ordered one knightmare to stay out as a lookout and ordered the other knightmare piolt be his bodyguard. Lelouch walked in and demanded "Set up a telvison broadcast and i swear no one here will be harmed, if you do not agree i will have no choice but to get rid of you". The manger of the studio agreed and gave Lelouch what ever he needed. Lelouch ordered that the camera be broadcast to all of Japan and to the Britannian soldiers. " I Lelouch vi Britannia order all soldiers from Britannia and Japan to quite fighting, I have conquered the Kururugi house and will fire if Japan does not surrender, Comply now and no further harm will come to Japan"

* * *

A young man opens his eyes and begins making it out of bed. "Another dream about the past" Thought the young man. The young man is 17 years old short Black hair at the front but it is long on the sides and the young man has purple eyes. the young man starts thinking again " I am the one who conquered Japan, After I Lelouch vi Britannia made that television broadcast I decided to make my way over to the Kururugi house to make an agreement on Japan's surrender, only to find that he had committed suicide, with the Leader of Japan dead that made Japan have a unconditional surrender and was to be renamed area 11" Lelouch put on a brown coat and blue jeans as he started walking toward the window. Lelouch's room wasn't that big. He had a bed and near is bed was a huge window with a small balcony "I made a agreement with my father to live as a commoner, but i made him sign a document allowing me to become viceroy of area 11, whenever i decide to, for now my brother Clovis is ruler of area 11 and he does a really poor job of it" Lelouch walked out onto the balcony "Only a few nobles know who I am, I use them to update my citizenship so their won't be any confusion when i do become viceroy" Lelouch sighs "I wonder if it will be all worth it in the end, Nunally"

* * *

And that is the revised version i hope it is better and if it isn't tell me and I will keep trying until it is better


	2. Viceroy

Disclaimer" I do not own code geass

Here is the Second chapter. I thank the people who left me reviews and if you are going to totally trash my story on the Review please tell me how I can fix it instead of being a jerk about it.

* * *

As Lelouch leaves his room he enters the main part of the house. It is an average size house with a small kitchen a few rooms and a living room. The house is mainly white except for the brown carpet. Lelouch heads over to the calendar to see what day it is. "It is August 10th, 2017 of the imperial calendar, it has been 7 years since I took Japan and immediately after my name disappeared into history, I suspect the whole imperial family think I am dead, well almost only my father knows I am alive" Lelouch takes a few steps " Living as a commoner as showed me a lot, The way they live their lives, how the nobles abuse their power to threaten those under them just as the Britannians treat the numbers, Despicable, this is why I can no longer live like this I must make it all change, I know if Nunally was alive she would want change " Lelouch reaches for his cell phone to see if he was supposed to do something important. "Nothing except three girls wanting to go on a date with me" Lelouch deletes all his messages "I don't have the time for them" As Lelouch prepares to leave he grabs is identity cards and some cash. Lelouch leaves only to be greeted by sunlight glaring directly into his eyes.

Lelouch begins walking toward the Shinjuku Ghetto "I think it is time for me to become the viceroy of area 11, Clovis is doing more harm then good at this point, I think traveling through the Shinjuku Ghetto will probably take me to Clovis command center faster" As he makes is way toward Shinjuku ghetto he notices a train be stocked with knightmares. "So the monthly supplies are coming"

* * *

As Lelouch starts to enter Shinjuku he notices that people here are living in poverty and most of the buildings are either completely destroyed or leaning against other buildings. "This is pitiful, Clovis had some good ideas at first but forgot them all, I guess it is good timing for becoming viceroy" Lelouch thought to himself as he proceeds through the ghetto. "I wonder why he even decided to become viceroy in the first place" As Lelouch continued to think he was interrupted by the sound of soldiers running around. These soldiers weren't your average soldiers these soldiers are honorary Britannian soldiers. Honorary Britannians are people of a captured country to become legal within the area and swear their allegiance to the emperor "I wonder what's going on, I better reach Clovis soon so I can find out what he is doing, but for now I can't let them find me" Lelouch runs behind a nearby building waiting for the soldiers to pass by. Lelouch peeks around the corner making sure no one was there before continuing.

As Lelouch turns another corner he notices a red fourth generation knightmare called the Glasgow. The red Glasgow doesn't seem to notice Lelouch. Lelouch quickly turns around hoping the pilot hasn't seen his face. After a minute the Glasgow points its slash harkens and puts a voice over the loud speaker "who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Judging from the voice it is a girl, but I can't help but think I have heard that voice before" Lelouch thought. Before Lelouch could answer a fifth generation knightmare frame called the Sutherlandcame around the corner and rams the Glasgow. The Glasgow falls right near Lelouch and the Sutherland begins reloading an Assault Rifle to finish of the Glasgow and possibly killing Lelouch along with it. The Glasgow quickly turns itself over and fires its slash harkens at the Sutherland. The Sutherland's pilot escapes with the ejection pod.

The Glasgow's cockpit opens revealing a woman with red hair blue eyes. She has brown and red tight leather on. "What's going on why has my cockpit opened?" The woman quickly grabs a gun that was stored inside her Glasgow and points it at Lelouch "what do you want and why did you open my Glasgow's cockpit?" Lelouch stares at the women "Kallen, Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Kallen looks at Lelouch then with a realization "Oh you are Lelouch the very bitter student who sits in the back, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I will explain why I am here later but now get inside the Glasgow and take me to south entrance, I am going to help you win" Lelouch says as he climbs onto the shoulder of the Glasgow

"Why are going to help me and why should I trust you" Kallen answers as she tries to make the Glasgow stand up

"The reason who should trust me is the fact that if I go alone I will probably get shot and if you don't agree to my help you will also die, that Glasgow can't possibly take out all these Sutherlands but I have a plan to win" Lelouch starts to have a evil grin come across his face

"I don't know about that but we need anyone who is willing to help us, Oh Lelouch if you betray me and I will make you pay" Kallen says it to Lelouch as she heads to the south entrance. With Lelouch's instructions they barely meet any Britannian soldiers and the ones they do meet are just helicopters and tanks.

"There should be train coming through stop that train but don't damage it, Inside it should be supplies for you to win this battle" The Glasgow jumps onto the rail tracks and proceeds to meet the train head on. Kallen makes the Glasgow grab the train and starts pushing against it until it stops. "Now Kallen open the train cars and open your cockpit" Kallen opens the cockpit and glares at Lelouch Looking at Kallen Lelouch says "I know you won't fully trust me unless I pull this off" Lelouch scans her cockpit seeing a spare Transceiver like the one that is tapped inside the cockpit "Pass me the spare transceiver"

Kallen hands the spare transceiver over to Lelouch "What do you plan on doing Lelouch?"

"I plan on winning, but first I need you to call your terrorist friends and let me down off of this Glasgow"

Kallen stares at Lelouch with a surprised face. After a few seconds she manages to mutter these words "how did you know about the others?"

"It is pretty easy to figure that out, you don't crush Britannia by yourself, when they come don't let them know who I am pretend you don't know me, if they figure out who I am I doubt they would follow a Britannian student, from here on you will be called Q1"Lelouch runs toward the nearest train car and opens up one of the cars just enough to slip through. He appears a few minutes later inside a Sutherland. "I will be sending you orders from that destroyed sky scraper behind us" I will contact you again once everything is in place.

"Kallen" A man with bushy black hair and blue eyes appears. He has a brown coat and a yellow turtle neck underneath. "Why did you want us to meet here?"

"Ohgi" Kallen says over loud speaker "Le…..Someone wanted me to bring you all here"

"Are you the leader?" Lelouch says over the intercom

Ohgi starts stammering before giving out a "yes I am the leader"

"Good, if you follow my orders you will win this battle and to help you I present the cargo in the train" after Lelouch gives off the announcement he scans the area seeing where all the Britannian forces are located.

"Oghi, I think we can trust him, he saved me and got these Sutherlands for us, I think we should give him a chance" after Kallen explains why they should trust the person over the intercom she begins to doubt Lelouch even more

"Have you decided?" Lelouch asks over the intercom

"Fine we will give you a chance" Oghi replies "But could you at least tell us you name"

I can't do that what if these transmissions are being intercepted, get everyone into the Sutherlands except the Glasgow, Women in the Glasgow fill up your energy filler, I will contact you all with my plan when you are set" Lelouch lays back thinking "if I screw up my life will end, I sure hope working with these terrorists pays off in the end" As Lelouch prepares his plan the Terrorist group is arguing amongst themselves to see if they should trust the voice over the intercom. They come to an agreement to trust this voice for a little while

"It appears that you are all ready, I am going to be assigning you all code names for this battle" after assigning them all names from chess pieces Lelouch begins to put his plan into action. As Lelouch's plan unfolds the Britannian army starts to become overpowered. With Lelouch's Brilliant strategies of sunrise attacks, decoys and pincers the Britannian forces start falling apart .After totally crushing all of the forces in the main part of the ghetto Lelouch notices most of the rear guard Sutherlands heading toward the red Glasgow "all forces head underground into the abandoned railway station and wait until my signal, Q1 when I give the command the to fire use you slash harkens to hit the top roof of the station, once this is completed all forces must immediately get out of the underground" Lelouch looks over making sure everything is in place. Lelouch sees a bunch of enemy Sutherlands heading towards Lelouch's trap. As the Britannian forces make it to the trap Lelouch yells in the intercom to Kallen "Q1 fire!" Lelouch sees his pit trap unfold as it immobilizes or kills the Britannian forces that were within range "My plan worked and this is only the beginning, I swear one way or another Britannia will be mine!" Lelouch yells with no one around to hear him

"P3 here some white knightmare just took down P4 and P6, He is heading straight for me what do I…." The communication becomes static "N group here enemy knightmare wiped us out and know…"

Lelouch trying to think quickly "What's going on here, Q1 can you get a visual of the enemy?" Lelouch does the best he can to remain calm

"Q1 here it appears to be a new enemy model, it is a Gold and white knightmare, it has a shield that deflects bullets and has really fast speed" Kallen answers Lelouch's question while watching her team mates eject and run for their lives.

"One knightmare has been ruining my plans?" As Lelouch uses his plans to try and stop it but none of his plans work. "What kind of monster is this nothing is working" As Lelouch is thinking he sees the white knightmare's slash harkens attach the the roof of the building he is in "Shit it found me" as Lelouch says those words the white knightmare comes and tries to destroy Lelouch but Lelouch dodges

"Are you the one who is leading these terrorists?" The pilot of the white knightmare asks over the loud speaker.

The white knightmare begins overpowering Lelouch's Sutherland and when Lelouch starts losing his ground against the White knightmare the Red Glasgow comes to help "I am returning the favor" Kallen says through the intercom to Lelouch. The red Glasgow proves to be no match and Kallen is quickly defeated. Lucky for Kallen she manages to use the escape pod before the Glasgow explodes.

As Lelouch escapes the white knightmare he shoots down some buildings making sure it can't follow. Immediately after Lelouch not wanting to draw to much attention to himself ejects from his Sutherland. As Lelouch climbs out of the ejected cockpit he continues walking toward Clovis command center. As Lelouch continues his walk he finds a gun sitting on the road. Lelouch picks up the gun and puts the gun underneath his shirt. Lelouch continues his walk. After walking a little further Lelouch hears a loading of a gun and a familiar voice "What are you doing here Britannian boy" the voice calls out from behind Lelouch "put your hands up and turn around slowly"

Lelouch begins feeling very nervous for Lelouch thought he was caught with the terrorists. Lelouch reluctantly puts up his hands and turns around. As he turns around Lelouch recognizes the figure holding the gun at him "Jeremiah Gottwald" Lelouch says totally surprised.

"How do you know my….." Jeremiah stops and begins studying the person in front of him "Your Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia, It has been seven years since I had last spoke to you, what are you doing in the Shinjuku Ghetto and what happened to you after your successful take over of Area 11?"

Lelouch looks at Jeremiah "what I am doing here is becoming viceroy of area 11 and on you other question of what happened to me, I will tell you later, for now would you escort me to Clovis and I need to have a Secret meeting with him " Jeremiah agrees and begins to lead the way. In the back of Lelouch's mind he remembers Kallen and remembers he is supposed to tell her why he was there "I have got to quit saying I will explain it later"

Lelouch's thinking is interrupted by Jeremiah "I find it interesting, we had those terrorists on the run but somehow they got a hold of Sutherlands and began a major counterattack and nearly defeated us" Lelouch started to feel very nervous for he was worried Jeremiah might have figured out he was the one leading the terrorists. Jeremiah continues talking "If you are to become viceroy of area 11 you had better be careful, that person leading the terrorists is very good at strategy and tactics just like you, I have faith that you can defeat the terrorists"

* * *

They finally reach Clovis's command center which looks like a giant blue tank. As they reach the entrance of the command center they are stopped by a guard. "This is Clovis personal command center, I will need to see some ID"

Jeremiah passes his ID over to the guard and says "This man behind me has a secret meeting with prince Clovis" Jeremiah walks into the command centre while Lelouch waits outside "Clovis, someone of great importance asks for a private meeting with you"

Clovis looks at Jeremiah. Knowing Jeremiah's loyalty to the royal family Clovis replies "very well send the person in and the rest of you please leave us"

After everyone left a lone figure entered the main bridge. The figure pointed a gun at Clovis and ordered him to announce something over the loud speaker so everyone in the Shinjuku Ghetto could hear. Clovis fearing for his own life agreed. "All forces here this I Clovis la Britannia command you to cease fire at once, you also cease destruction of buildings, you will also treat everyone that was killed or injured without prejudice, I viceroy Clovis command you" the loud speaker gets turned of and so do the lights. "How was that" Clovis says sarcastically.

"That was good enough" The man still holding the gun at Clovis begins to approach him

Clovis looks at the person holding the gun for a minute. Clovis's eyes all of a sudden go big with complete shock of who was standing in front of him "L..L..L..Lelouch?!" Clovis says stammering the whole time "how are you here? The imperial records say you are dead"

"I asked for the records to be forged about me" Lelouch says staring into his brothers eyes. Lelouch continues to walk forward and announces to Clovis "I have returned and I am taking command as viceroy of area 11"

* * *

That is where I will end chapter 2. I think this story is pretty good so far I admit it isn't the best but I think it is OK. Here are a few questions just for fun

Kallen knows Lelouch was the one who was leading them. How do you think it will affect the story?

Jeremiah knows Lelouch is alive what changes will this have on the story

What will become of Clovis?

Lelouch hasn't got a Geass. Do you think he will get one? If you do think he will get a Geass what will his Geass be? Will it be similar to his old one or will it be something totally new?


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass because if I did I would not be writing a fan story

Here is the third chapter. I thank you people who leave me the reviews. though I wish more people would leave reviews. Nothing I can do. Well here is chapter 3

* * *

"Lelouch I am so glad you are alive, I know we should go back to the homeland, everyone there would be so happy to see that you aren't dead" Clovis says to Lelouch trying to not act scared.

"They will figure out I am alive later but for right now I have some questions that need answering" Lelouch starts to push back the trigger "for your own safety you had better not lie, Lets start off with a easy question, why did you order the massacre of countless eleven's?"

Clovis begins sweating and starts to panic. "The reason I ordered it was to reclaim the poison gas they stole" Clovis starts praying in his head that Lelouch falls for his story

Lelouch looks at Clovis. "Clovis you are an idiot if a terrorist group has poison gas you act carefully, if the army accidentally shot the gas chamber then both eleven's and Britannians would die!"

Clovis begins to feel that Lelouch knows more about the incident then he is letting on "Lelouch I panicked ok I didn't want them to have a hold of poison gas, so I thought this would be the simplest method to do it"

Lelouch knows Clovis is lying but Lelouch has no proof of it so he will have to pretend to believe Clovis for the time being. "Very well, for this next question you had better have an answer, who killed mother and Nunally!?" Lelouch pulls back the trigger even more "You had better hurry up and answer the question"

"I don't know who it was I swear I had no part in it!" Clovis fearing for his life becomes very tense. Clovis is afraid Lelouch will kill him. "Lelouch we are brothers we may have different mothers but you and I are still blood" As soon as Clovis finishes his sentence a bullet is fired from the gun Lelouch was holding.

The loud blast can only be heard from inside the command center since it is sound proof. Clovis having closed his eyes prior to the blast begins to open them "The next shot won't miss, if you don't know who killed them then who does" Lelouch prepares to fire another shot at Clovis

"Ask your half brother Schneizel or your half sister Cornelia they might know, there I told you everything I know" after Clovis finishes explaining all he knows about Lelouch's sister and mother he starts begging pathetically for Lelouch to spare his life.

"Fine I won't kill you Clovis but if I find that you were lying to me we will be having a similar conversation" Lelouch begins to walk away. Lelouch reaches the door and quickly turns around "I almost forgot I will be making a public statement in tomorrow and you will also be there to let them know who the new viceroy is"

Clovis stares at Lelouch with some confusion "Lelouch how do you plan on legally becoming viceroy of area 11?"

Lelouch turns around and pulls a piece of paper from his other ID papers that were in his pocket. "I had our father sign this piece of paper which states, at any time that I choose I can become viceroy of area 11 because of my successful takeover of Japan" Lelouch turns around and exists the command centre

After Lelouch leaves Clovis decides to stand up and turns everything back on. Clovis looks around trying to absorb everything that happened to him and as he is looking Clovis sees a hole only a few centimetres from where he was sitting "was Lelouch really going to kill me?" Clovis starts thinking "I sure hope not, but to be on the safe side" Clovis begins to walk up to the communications and announces "Bartley I need to have a word with you"

After a few minutes goes by a dark skinned person walks he is a little chubby and has no hair, and yellow monocle. The man has a military uniform with some medals and epaulets on the shoulders. His beady eyes stare at Clovis before putting his fist to his heart and bowing on one knee "your highness what is it that you need" the mans asks bowing

"General Bartley please stand" Clovis walks over to Bartley "I want you to send a spy after Lelouch vi Britannia"

Bartley's looks at Clovis with a little confusion "what makes you think that he is alive?"

Clovis looks at Bartley with disgust "because he nearly shot me and if he figures out Code-R he will shoot me"

"so what should we do if he figures out Code-R?" Bartley asks

"Then we kill him, for he won't hesitate to kill me" Clovis answers.

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch went home taking a different route to avoid Shinjuku. By the time Lelouch reaches the house it is already sunset. Lelouch opens the door and sees that the lights are out and a figure sitting in a chair starring at Lelouch. "Took you long enough" the voice says

"Who are you and how did you get in here" Lelouch yells

The figure turns on a light and says "you left the door unlocked"

"Kallen what are you doing inside my house!?" Lelouch asks surprised

"I came for you to explain yourself" Kallen looks sharply at Lelouch "Why were you at Shinjuku and how did you order that cease fire?"

Lelouch tries to think of some possibilities of what to do and trying not to panic in the process. "What should I say, should I tell her that I am a prince and I am viceroy of area 11?" Lelouch continues to think "or should I tell her that I was going someplace and Shinjuku was the shortest route"

"Lets hear your answer Lelouch" Kallen begins to pull a out a gun that was behind her "I want answers and I won't leave until I get some"

"I need to by myself some time" Lelouch keeps thinking until an idea pops into Lelouch's head "Kallen I will answer your question if you answer this, why are you a Britannian a terrorist?" Lelouch asks hoping this will by time

"Don't answer my question with another question, all I want to hear is a straight answer come from your mouth" Kallen starts to become very pissed of at Lelouch and gives Lelouch an evil glare

Ohgi's voice come over Kallen's intercom "Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki are you there, please come back to the base"

Lelouch looks at Kallen who is in total disarray for Kallen had forgot to turn the volume down on the intercom.

Lelouch begins to speak "Kallen Stadtfeld a Britannian student who lives a rich life and is usually sick, Kallen Kouzuki is a terrorist who is Japanese and uses those sick days to conduct terrorism, you lead a double life as a Japanese and a Britannian which means you are a half blood" Kallen looks stunned she tries to speak but no words come out. She begins to shake and her blue eyes go big. Lelouch looks at Kallen and thinks "since she is a half blood she could become useful to me" Kallen looks dramatized, Lelouch stares into Kallen's eyes but Kallen looks away. Lelouch then speaks "the reason I was in Shinjuku ghetto was to become the viceroy of area 11, for I am Lelouch vi Britannia"

Kallen meets Lelouch's gaze "why would the person who defeated Japan help us?"

Lelouch looks away from Kallen "I helped you for it helped me, I will become emperor of Britannia one way or another and after I do I will change everything" Lelouch looks back at Kallen and stretches a hand toward her "help me claim the throne and I make Japan independent once again"

Kallen begins to walk toward Lelouch almost like she was hypnotized by Lelouch's words. Kallen walks within reach of Lelouch's hand and starts to reach for it. She is about to grab Lelouch's hand but all of a sudden stops. "I cant" Kallen whispers before running out the door

Lelouch looks out the door and thinks "She will be quite useful in the future" Lelouch continues to think as he falls asleep on the chair

* * *

The next morning Lelouch went to the Clovis command center to announce his return to all of area 11. When Lelouch left the house he made sure the door was locked and is now going to the command center but is going to avoid Shinjuku. When Lelouch reaches Clovis command centre he hands his ID around to prove that he is Lelouch vi Britannia and everyone can hardly believe it. Lelouch notices a white knightmare frame. "I remember this it took out the terrorists and nearly took me along with them, I wonder who pilots it?" Lelouch walks over to where the white knightmare frame is and sees a man in a white lab coat with silver hair and clear blue eyes. There is also a young woman that wears a brown coat with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. "Hello, what are your names and who is the pilot of the white knighmare frame"

"That white knightmare you see please refer to it as the Lancelot" the man in the lab coat turns around "I am Lloyd and this woman is my assistant here is named Cecile"

Lloyd walks over to where the Lancelot is and starts talking to a young man with brown hair and dark green eyes. The man with brown hair comes closer and appears to be wearing a white and gold pilot suit. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi"

Lelouch glares at Suzaku "I see so you are is son, it has been 7 years since that day when we meet"

Suzaku glares back at Lelouch "who are you?"

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia the conquer of Japan" Lelouch announces who he is without showing any emotion toward Suzaku "do you hate me because I conquered Japan and handed this country to the discrimination of Britannia"

Suzaku clenches his fist "I do not hate Britannia but I don't like how it is run"

Lelouch looking amused with Suzaku "then what shall you do to change it"

Suzaku give a Lelouch a glare "I will change Britannia from within"

"Very well then Honorary Britannian Suzaku, I await to see if you succeed in your dream" with that Lelouch left to meet Clovis

Lelouch reaches the Command center only to see Jeremiah standing there expecting him "I wont let you go through your highness until you explain to me why you hid yourself seven years ago"

Lelouch looks at Jeremiah and then remembers Kallen again and thinks "I hope this conversation won't be like the one I had with Kallen" Lelouch tells Jeremiah "The reason I disappeared was to see the world from a commoners point of view instead of looking down on people I wanted to see how the people who are looked down upon are treated and I must say I am going to try and change it"

Jeremiah just replies with "Yes your highness"

Jeremiah steps aside and Lelouch enters the command center to be greeted by cameras and Clovis sitting there "I see you are prepared"

Clovis avoids Lelouch's gaze "Let's just get this over with viceroy Lelouch" the cameras begin to roll and Clovis begins to announce " I Clovis la Britannia am here tell all my subjects of area 11 that a new viceroy has been chosen to run area 11 we will show him now"

The camera points at a curtain with the shadow of a figure upon it. "Here me area 11 I am Lelouch vi Britannia the one who conquered Japan, Because of Clovis's foolish actions I have decided that I wil become viceroy of area 11"

* * *

What did you thinkof my story so far please tell me: what you thought and/or what you might like to see in the next chapter and/or an idea you have to improve my story.


	4. Code R

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

This chapter should be able to explain a few things that you were wondering about

* * *

"I have returned to become the viceroy, I know many of you eleven's feel hatred toward me so that is why I will not reveal my self to you, instead I will be relaying orders to Clovis so he will be carrying out my plans, I will be trying to improve the lifestyle of area 11" Lelouch announces this on very broadcast of area 11

After the announcement Lelouch goes to the meeting room to discuss his plans of area 11. As Clovis follows Lelouch as the sub viceroy. Clovis gets called away quickly by Bartley "your highness there is something I don't understand, I heard you used to be on good terms with Lelouch but you are willing to kill him, could you please explain this to me"

"Because he has changed, I used to respect him but ever since that day he lost his sister and mother he changed, I saw him once more before he came to Japan to conquer it, Lelouch looked like he would forsake and destroy everything for his new ideals, now when he came and nearly shot me he only confirmed my suspicion, if he continues he will destroy himself and everything around him, so for that he must be stopped, but I cant kill him without an excuse or the rest of my family will disown me, So there for I can use the excuse of code-R to kill him" Clovis turns around to catch up to Lelouch

* * *

After the boring meeting Lelouch begins to go through Shinjuku ghetto to make it home before sundown. "Dam that was a long boring meeting, all they did was ask questions instead of focusing on the problem" Lelouch's thinking becomes interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from behind him

Lelouch turns around only to see a fist making contact with his face "That's what you get for using my emotions" Kallen says looking at Lelouch who is now on the ground "saying you will release Japan after you are the one who conquered it" Lelouch starts to get back up only to punched in the same spot again "I have not finished talking yet, you think you can just use people's emotions and get them to follow you"

"No I don't" Lelouch says trying again to get back up "I did not use your emotions, for you emotions are yours alone, you desire Japan's freedom and I can get it"

Kallen slugs Lelouch in the stomach "why should I believe the man who conquered Japan"

Lelouch holds his stomach in pain but keeps trying to talk with Kallen "Kallen think, I was able to conquer Japan without Japan using all its resources by using strategy and keeping the deaths to only the soldiers on the mainland instead of killing the whole army, if I wasn't assigned that mission Japan would of lost more people then it did"

Kallen gives an evil glare to Lelouch "I shall not trust you in anything you say" Kallen begins to walk away

"Kallen you will see things my way soon very soon" Lelouch holds his stomach in pain "Dam that girl sure packs a punch, I better get to my house soon" Lelouch begins to use the walls of buildings before coming across 2 soldiers bringing a green haired girl with yellow eyes and a white robe. The soldiers have her in handcuffs. Lelouch looks at the soldiers "what are you doing with the green haired girl?"

The soldiers look upon Lelouch "viceroy what happened to you, you need a doctor"

Lelouch sits down against a building "I am fine I just…..got into a sparing match for fun so I am fine"

The soldiers look at each other confused "yes your highness, in regards with this girl when Clovis was viceroy he wanted us to search for this girl after the battle at Shinjuku, before you ask why we don't know we were just told that she is important"

"Very well then leave her with me since I am the new Viceroy I will be taking custody of her" Lelouch says not even bothering to look up"

"Yes Viceroy" the soldiers take the handcuffs off her and walk off

Lelouch gets up with his wounds from Kallen feeling a lot better "what is your name?"

The girl with green hair just stares at him "C.C is my name and who are you"

"Lelouch, may you please come with me C.C" Lelouch grabs C.C's arm and forces her to come with him all the while thinking "Clovis you fool I know you sent a spy to watch me and if I find something that you don't want me to you will probably kill me and use that as your excuse but if I figure it out without you knowing it will be you who will be dead, I am guessing you spy doesn't know to much for important information isn't given to a spy"

* * *

They reach the house Lelouch is given. Lelouch unlocks the locked door and pushes C.C in. Lelouch walks in and closes the door behind him. Well now could you please explain why my brother is after you?"

C.C looks at Lelouch "I see no reason why I should tell you"

Lelouch looks at C.C "If you would like I could take you back to Clovis

C.C begins to have a smirk on her face "you are an interesting one, you yearn for death yet have a strong reason for living that won't allow you to die"

Lelouch becomes shocked "what are you talking about"

"I could tell you why Clovis is after me and I could give you an extraordinary power, the power of kings, all you would have to do is fulfill my one wish" C.C's smirk becomes a huge smile

Lelouch looks at C.C's smile "as much as I need that information and have a power that equals kings, I don't help people unless they fully tell me what they want and it falls within my plans"

C.C becomes a bit sad "so you won't agree to the terms of the contract"

"I will consider it if you tell me what Clovis wants with you and what it is you want me to do in exchange for the power you speak of" Lelouch is starting to become adjudicated with this girl. Lelouch is getting nowhere in this conversation

"I see no reason to tell you" C.C begins to fall asleep on the chair

"This is hopeless and I don't feel like making anything, I know I think I will order some pizza" Lelouch walks by C.C to the phone book to order some pizza. C.C walks behind Lelouch and starts to drool over his shirt. Lelouch looks behind him and sees C.C drooling "you can have some if you tell me what I want to know"

C.C looks at Lelouch "not very gentlemen like are you, but very well I will tell you after I eat"

Lelouch sets down the phone "Ok how about this you tell me part of the reason now and part of the reason while eating the pizza

C.C gives a big sigh "very well then, why they were after me was for something called Code-R, It uses my cells to give people false power of the kings, there I told you some of the story can I have pizza now"

Lelouch stands up and orders two large pizzas and after thirty minutes the pizzas come and are eaten mainly by C.C. Lelouch stares upon C.C "now C.C finish your story"

"Very well I don't know who exactly are injected with my cells but whoever is will be flawed, the power I give to the ones I choose will be able to use their geass without any harm to the actual body, the power that is artificially given will have a consequence of great proportion, in any case with this Britannia can create an army of people who have the power of the kings, the two people who I know you should be worried with at the moment would be Clovis and Bartley" C.C finds a piece of pizza left and stuffs the whole thing in her mouth at once

"I see so that's why Clovis wants you and now since I know he will try to kill me, very well C.C I will protect you for now because I can't let Clovis have you, now about the conditions to your contract" Lelouch wants to know more about the power she speaks about for it could be the power that will help him.

"I can't tell you my desire until the time is right to fulfill it" C.C begins to fall asleep. Lelouch gives up trying to find out for he won't get any information. Lelouch uses the phone when C.C is asleep. Lelouch calls a whole bunch of clothing stores for different pieces of black clothing like a cloak, gloves, boots and other things. By the next morning Lelouch leaves a note for C.C not to go outside. After a couple of hours Lelouch returns with a weird black uniform and a black helmet with a one way mirror glass and in the shape of the king in chess. "What is that uniform Lelouch?"

Lelouch looks at C.C "you will know soon" Lelouch puts his outfit in his room and tells C.C "I am going to the market please stay here and don't get caught"

* * *

Lelouch leaves the house and heads to the market all the while thinking "I can't go to Clovis for he might of found out that I know about code-R if he hasn't yet, I can't just kill him in the open" while thinking he bumps into someone "Oh sorr….Kallen so we meet again"

Kallen turns around about to punch the voice behind her. She stops before making contact with the face "oh its you Lelouch, are you stalking me?"

"No no no of course not, but now that I have met you I have a proposition for you, would you like you and your terrorist friends like to kill Clovis, for revenge of your comrades" Lelouch begins to have a smile

"Why should I trust you" Kallen starts to walk off

"You should trust me because you want him dead and so do I and I will be there in the open so if I betray you, you can kill me" Kallen comes to an immediate halt and looks at Lelouch

"Kallen I will be in a black uniform with a helmet, you will know it is me, bring any knigtmares and any other weapons that survived the Shinjuku incident, meet me at the canyon that leads to the next town tomorrow morning" Lelouch walks away from the market to go to the command center

* * *

"Viceroy Lelouch welcome" The soldiers at the command center say

Lelouch looks at the soldiers he knows he can't face Clovis or Clovis might kill him now so "soldiers I would ask you relay Clovis a message I want him to go to the north town and pick up some supplies that arrived he has to be there tomorrow afternoon, this is a direct order"

"Yes sir" the soldiers run off and Lelouch returns to the house

* * *

Lelouch returns to the house and sees no one is there "dam it did Clovis figure out the plot and take C.C" just as Lelouch said that C.C walks in the door holding a pizza box "dam you C.C"

C.C just stares blankly at Lelouch "I got hungry"

"You are a pain, I am debating whether I should just hand you over to Clovis" Lelouch says hoping to get some respect from C.C

C.C just keeps a blank face "do as you like, anyway Lelouch what are you planning tomorrow"

Lelouch looks at C.C "I see no reason in why I should tell you" C.C just looks at Lelouch before heading up to go and sleep in Lelouch's room "C.C what are you doing that's my room, never mind I will just sleep on the couch"

* * *

Next morning Lelouch goes to the canyon and waits for the others in the costume he got. Kallen is the first one to arrive and all she sees is a person wearing black boots, black gloves, a purple outfit lined with gold thread, and a black cloak lined in gold. Kallen looks at the face and only sees a black helmet in the shape of the king in chess and a purple one way mirror. "So Lelouch you think Clovis is going to come out here" Kallen looks around and notices that there is no vegetation and the only road leads through a small canyon which is just big enough for the mobile command center

"Please don't call me that here Q-1" Lelouch's voice seems a little deeper because of the helmet

After a few minutes two green coloured Sutherlands appear carrying a cart with Ohgi and the other terrorists "Are you the one who was in Shinjuku and if you are why did you help us?"

"The reason I helped you is that helping you would benefit me" Lelouch looks at the road to see when Clovis comes

Ohgi glares at the man in the black cloak "Who are you and why did you want us to come here"

Lelouch looks at Ohgi "I am Zero and I wanted you here because I believe we can help each other, I want Clovis dead and I am sure you want revenge for the Shinjuku incident"

Ohgi looks at Zero "How can we trust a man who hides behind a mask, show who you are and then we shall see if we should trust you"

"Fine I will show you, but not my face instead I will deliver Clovis's, if I can accomplish this then I have earned your trust" Lelouch looks at all the terrorists

"I think we should take his offer because if he betrays us we can kill him right here" Kallen looks at Ohgi then to Zero

"Fine" Ohgi walks away and begins to help unload the supplies

Zero looks over to the road and sees the mobile command center "Clovis is here time for my plan to come into action, there are 6 Sutherlands to deal with also"Lelouch continues to work out his strategy in his head

Kallen interrupts Lelouch's thinking "Zero what are your plans, I am pretty sure it is time to commence the operation"

Lelouch looks at Kallen "You are right" Lelouch turns toward Ohgi "Here are my orders for the death of Clovis, they will begin to enter the canyon, prepare to fire all weapons on the top of the canyon" Clovis command center begins to enter the canyon "FIRE!" every weapon of artillery they have. A huge rockslide comes down crushing and killing everyone in the command center and all of Clovis's personal guards that he brought with him

As everyone was celebrating Kallen noticed that Lelouch was gone "maybe I can trust Lelouch"

Ohgi walked up behind Kallen "what are you saying?"

Kallen quickly turns around "nothing"

* * *

Lelouch returns to his command center making sure to sneak in unnoticed for he switched into his civilian cloths and has his zero outfit in a bag. Lelouch doesn't want to be caught for that will cause him too many problems. Jeremiah sees a civilian and attempts to stop him "Halt right there, what business does a civilian has here?"

Lelouch sees Jeremiah "this isn't what I had in mind but I will take it" Lelouch turns to look at Jeremiah "It is me Lelouch vi Britannia I just came here from home and I guess I forgot to change"

Jeremiah looks at Lelouch "Very well your highness, I shall escort you to the command center" Lelouch nods

Lelouch unpacks his Zero outfit and stashes it away inside the safe in his office on the command center. The office is just a simple desk, chair, window, and a safe near the desk "I haven't noticed the spy Clovis sent after me so he must be dead and I bet Clovis took Bartley with him so all my problems are gone"

Lelouch begins to sit on a chair in his office before hearing a knock on his door "You highness I have something I wish to discuss with you"

Lelouch's eyes go big "Come in"

Bartley walks in "Viceroy I want to know why the resources were sent to the neighbouring town and why did you send Clovis"

"The reason being is the recourses would be safer if put in the nearby town for no one would suspect it and I sent Clovis for he is my brother and I needed someone I could trust" Lelouch is praying that Bartley doesn't see through his lies

"Very well" Bartley walks away

"So I have a major problem Bartley, no matter he should be easy to take care of, I have two options of how to take the throne, number one gain power as viceroy and become like a virus to Britannia and eventually take it over from the inside, or I can try to raise an army as Zero and crush Britannia from the outside "Lelouch looks out of a window in his office "the throne will be mine"

* * *

Finally the chapter ends, what did you think

I will be creating another story after I finish this one for the sole purpose of the major split in this story. In one story I will have Lelouch as Zero in the other as Viceroy but which one do you think I will use first?


	5. Viceroy vs Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass

I really wish more people would leave me a review

* * *

"I will worry about my wardrobe options later, I got to make sure C.C hasn't gotten into trouble" Lelouch gets up and walks out the door. Lelouch thinks while walking "it would be easier to stay viceroy and use my power to claim what I need"

While thinking Lelouch accidentally bumps into Lloyd outside the command center "sorry your highness"

Lelouch looks at Lloyd "that's ok, hey Lloyd how would you like the budget to build another knightmare similar to the Lancelot"

Lloyd immediately stares into Lelouch's eyes and leans forward "really, what is the budget and what things do you want on it"

Lelouch asks Lloyd to wait there and he runs inside the command center. Lelouch quickly finds a pen and paper to write down the budget and everything else he wants. Lelouch comes back to Lloyd with the list "Lloyd use the basic dynamics of the Lancelot so it can be created faster and here" Lelouch hands over the piece of paper

Lloyd reads the paper he begins to smile "very well I will start immediately"

Lloyd and Lelouch part ways. Lloyd returns to his research and Lelouch returns home making sure to skip Shinjuku.

* * *

Lelouch walks in the door to his house and sees two pizza boxes beside C.C "Have we enjoyed ourselves" C.C just looks at Lelouch and puts another piece of pizza in her mouth "well at least I don't have to make you something for supper, hey how are you getting the money for those pizzas?"

"You" C.C takes another bite of pizza

"Fine whatever at least becoming Viceroy means I can pay for those pizzas" Lelouch turns to C.C "do you plan on explaining your wish in exchange for the power you speak of"

"I only tell those who accept the contract" C.C finishes off the pizza "I don't understand you, for your success you need power, I offer you it and you refuse"

"The only thing that prevents me is what is your wish, I don't want to do something I don't have to" Lelouch gets up and begins to the kitchen "I am hungry and C.C pretty soon I am going to make you help me in payment of that pizza" C.C just turns away from Lelouch and starts on another piece of pizza

The next morning Lelouch calls the command center to get a limo to take him to the command center. Lelouch immediately pretends to be worried and calls Bartley over "Bartley where is Clovis he was supposed to be back by now, Go to the next town and see what is taking him, radio me if anything comes up"

Bartley goes into a car and gets a couple of knightmares to go with him and races to the next town. Meanwhile Lelouch goes to Jeremiah to learn how to pilot a knightmare. After a couple of minutes Bartley radios Lelouch "Viceroy we have found Clovis's command center underneath a pile of rubble in the canyon, must have been those dam terrorists"

"Very well I will order the rescue team there" Lelouch orders the rescue team to get to Bartley's position ASAP. Lelouch and Jeremiah assist them all the while thinking "The only reason I came is to get knightmare practise" Lelouch moves the Sutherland toward the wreckage and helps remove the Boulders

A team of doctors rush in and drag everyone out "Viceroy they are all dead"

I see, identify the bodies and contact the family members of each person" Lelouch continues helping with the operation

"Viceroy what about Clovis, when should we announce his death" the doctors ask

"Leave that to me and the Viceroy" Jeremiah replies "In the meantime keep on the search for bodies"

"Yes my lord" The whole team announces

* * *

Lelouch and Jeremiah leave the scene in the knightmares hoping that it won't attract attention that the person piloting one of the knightmares is the Viceroy. Lelouch reaches home and sees C.C with another box of pizza. Lelouch looks at all the pizza boxes that she has around her. There are enough pizza boxes to create a mini castle "C.C if you eat all that pizza you will get fat"

C.C picks up a pizza box and throws it at Lelouch "Shut up when it comes to me and my pizza" Lelouch just looks at C.C and goes off to bed.

* * *

The next day Lelouch leaves early to go prepare for announcing Clovis death to area 11. Lelouch calls the Command center for a limo. After the limo ride Lelouch immediately finds Jeremiah to discuss plans for announcing Clovis death. "I know someone who would be good for this job" Jeremiah takes out a blue cell phone from his pocket and begins dialling numbers "Viletta this is Jeremiah, bring Diethard"

Jeremiah puts the cell phone away and sees Lelouch staring at him "who are those people?" Lelouch asks

"You will see soon your highness" after a couple of minutes a car rolls up and two people step out. One is a woman with black skin, silver hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a military uniform similar to Jeremiah's uniform. A man steps out with brown hair in a small ponytail in the back and in the front. He has blue eyes and carries a small camera with him. "The man you see is Diethard Ried and the women is Viletta Nu" They both bow

"Why did you need me you highness" Diethard asks

"We need a speech to tell everyone about Clovis's death and you are the best person for the job" Jeremiah responds

"Very well we already have all the materials we need" Diethard made a few calls and immediately turns to meet Lelouch's gaze "Something wrong?"

"You are well prepared for this almost like you were expecting his death" Lelouch begins to narrow his gaze wondering if Diethard had something up his sleeve

"We have funerals prepared in advanced for important people" Diethard replied

"I guess I am next on your list" Lelouch says jokingly trying to hide the fact that he was a little nervous.

Everyone went and prepared the funeral. Lelouch didn't go for he had to hide his face from all the eleven's and appearing on national television was a bad idea. Lelouch dressed up as a civilian and took his royal cloths with him. Lelouch's destination was the café.

* * *

Lelouch reached the café and ordered and cappuccino and sat outside on a chair staring at one of the many giant TVs that were around cities of area 11. Lelouch just stared at the TV. "It should come on any time now" Lelouch thought.

The huge screen turned on and Jeremiah was standing there behind a microphone. There were a bunch of soldiers standing beside Jeremiah including Viletta .Jeremiah began to speak about how great Clovis was and how his death was really sad. Jeremiah kept going on with the speech and Lelouch barely paid attention. He wasn't that interested in hearing about his brother's death. Lelouch only watched to make sure everything went as planned. Lelouch heard some of the people around him say "That is so sad and who could do such a thing" Lelouch really didn't care.

After the broadcast was over the TV immediately turned off and was black. Lelouch turned around and sipped some of his cappuccino. The TV immediately turned back on but all that was there was fuzz. Lelouch immediately turned to the TV and wondered why it was on. Lelouch stared at the screen for a while and when a picture cam into view Lelouch immediately dropped his cappuccino. He stared at the screen with fear written all over his face. "I am Zero" There in the middle of the screen was his Zero uniform and he immediately recognized all the people with him by the color of there hair. It was all the people from the terrorist organization. "These are the Black knights" All the terrorists were in dark cloths and some sort of mask that hid there face. Lelouch immediately recognized that Kallen wasn't in the group. The voice continued "I am the one who killed Clovis with my own hands, I shall kill Lelouch and deliver Japan to its former glory" The broadcast immediately ended.

* * *

Not knowing what to do Lelouch ran to his house "I got to get C.C for if that person was able to get my Zero uniform then they might know where I live and kidnap C.C. Lelouch entered the house only to realize he was to late "Shit" Lelouch told himself. There were eight soldiers in the room but for some reason none of them looked like the terrorists.

"Lelouch vi Britannia we meet at last" Zero announces to Lelouch

"I don't know your name and I do not know how you managed to find that suit" Lelouch stares coldly at Zero

"Just call me Zero, and I would like to give you a present" Zero looks at Lelouch and Lelouch looks back a bit confused. Behind Zero two men drag C.C who is only handcuffed and Kallen who is bound, gagged, and blindfolded. "If you don't want me to shoot them then you have to let us shoot you

"Fine but first tell me, how did you find out who I was?" Lelouch just hangs his head in defeat

"Very well, I ran across a man who told me about you, he said that I can tell you who Lelouch vi Britannia is and in exchange we hand over this green haired girl, dead or alive" all the guns point at Lelouch and await Zero's orders

A shot is fired but C.C manages to get in front of Lelouch "He must not die" screams C.C before being shot in the head.

Lelouch looks at C.C's body and notices a red mark on her head almost shaped like a bird "I never noticed that before" thought Lelouch

All of a sudden a C.C's hand grabs Lelouch and his spirit is whisked away to a place that is unfamiliar to him. Lelouch sees a different planet floating in the sky. All of a sudden Lelouch hears C.C's voice "You don't want to die Lelouch, if you accept my contract you won't die here"

"Very well I agree to the terms of the contract" states Lelouch. Lelouch is immediately returned to his body and he stares at the guards. "Why are you not shooting, why hesitate, you are fighting someone who is unarmed after all, or have you realized that I cannot be defeated" Zero looks at Lelouch almost thinking that he has gone insane "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you….know all of you ….DIE!" At that moment Zero immediately turns around to see all his soldiers killing each other

"Shit" Zero looks around and sees a lot of his soldier's blood on the floor. Zero immediately runs and jumps out of the back window to make his getaway

Lelouch immediately runs over and unties Kallen. Kallen just looks at Lelouch with eyes that read thank you on them. Before Kallen could say anything Lelouch just stops her "C.C died to give me this new power this geass, I shall destroy that Zero" Lelouch turns around and sees C.C not moving "Zero if this is a statement for a challenge then I accept and I shall crush you Zero"

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. I am very sorry for this but my next chapter will come very late for I will be very busy. For those of you who love my story so far I am sorry. DO not worry though I will continue.

Other then that what did you think? Please leave me a review


	6. Geass

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass and let's leave it at that

Sorry for the long wait of this chapter but here it is at last

* * *

"Lelouch I….umm" Kallen tires to tell Lelouch something but can't find the words to say

"It is ok Kallen you can tell me later but right now I have important business to take care off" Lelouch walks to the phone and calls the Britannian soldiers. Lelouch begins thinking "They will be here shortly, in the meantime I had better move C.C's body somewhere else" Lelouch looks around "Where is the body?" Lelouch looks around the spot C.C's body was "This doesn't make sense, if her body was dragged there would be a lot more blood on the ground"

As Lelouch finishes his sentence a group of Britannian soldiers bust the door down and begin to rush into the house. "Viceroy we are here, what are your orders?" The soldiers ask

"About time you got here, I want you to examine the bodies and tell me who they were" Lelouch demands  


* * *

Lelouch takes Kallen to the stronghold of area 11 and takes her to the top of the building. "Every time I come up here it reminds me of the villa I lived in and the events that transpired" Lelouch thought as he took Kallen to a bench and sat on the bench across from it. "Kallen you have tell me what happened, if you don't both of us will be in danger"

"I..I..I was betrayed by my own friends, Ohgi all of them betrayed me, before they announced the creation of the black knights that new Zero met with us and we all thought he was you, The new Zero brought a Chinese man with him who said he could read minds, At first none of us believed him but he demonstrated that he could by read thoughts, he pretended to use this power on me and told my friends that I was planning on betraying them to Britannia, My friends immediately believed this and I was tied up, this is all I know but I have a question for you" Kallen meets Lelouch's gaze "What is geass and how were you able to kill those guards?"

"About that I have no clue what geass is, the only I know about is that I can command anyone do anything" Lelouch meets Kallen's fierce gaze but anyone could tell that she was hurting on the inside. Lelouch was about to say more but stopped when he heard a familiar voice

"Your highness" It is Jeremiah "a girl here says she has a meeting with you is that true"

Lelouch looks at the girl and his face goes as white as a sheet "y..y..yes she has a meeting with me" Kallen looks at Lelouch's face and looks behind her and her face also goes as white as Lelouch's. Kallen only saw this girl once but that was when she was on the floor dead. Jeremiah walks away and leaves the girl with them "wait Jeremiah before you leave I have a question, where is Bartley?"

Lelouch figuring out that if Bartley hasn't caught C.C he must be out but Lelouch must figure out where before Bartley comes back "he is back at the homeland, he personally took Clovis's body back with them" Jeremiah begins to walk away again

C.C walks over to Kallen and Lelouch "I can probably tell you something more on geass"

"C.C how are you alive?" Lelouch looking still really pale

"I am immortal" C.C looks at Lelouch and Kallen showing no emotion what so ever

Lelouch begins to calm down a bit "well if you weren't in front of me right now I wouldn't believe you"

C.C looks at Kallen "you wanted to know about geass and I could tell you"

Kallen looks at Lelouch and looks at C.C "first of all I have no clue who you are and second why would you tell me about your secrets so easily, what is the catch?"

Lelouch looks to C.C and then to Kallen "that's right I forgot to introduce you to each other, C.C this is Kallen, Kallen C.C and the reason I can tell you these things is I am hoping to earn your trust

Kallen looks at Lelouch "why do you want me to trust you, if you are planning on asking me to a dance or something you are sadly mistaken"

Lelouch quickly goes on the defensive "no no no it isn't anything like that, the reason I tell you this is in time I made need to ask you a favour and if I tell you this you may feel more inclined to do so"

Kallen looks to Lelouch and then to C.C "you are right I would feel more inclined if you told me this"

C.C begins to explain geass "geass is called the power of the kings, I can give this power to whoever I feel are worthy of completing something in return for me, the geass I give manifests differently on a person, Lelouch's geass has the power to make anyone he chooses obey him but it has a few drawbacks, the person affected will have a memory loss in the time of use and he cannot use it unless he has direct eye contact, sunglasses and one way mirrors wont work"

Lelouch begins thinking "No wonder Zero didn't die when I used it, curse my over thinking"

As it begins getting late Jeremiah walks in "I have some important information to say that must be discussed in private your highness"

Lelouch responds "very well if you would excuse me"

Jeremiah continues talking after they leave the girls "we analyzed the people who were dead and found out that they are form the EU"

"The EU!" Lelouch yells "that means this Zero is probably from EU, Zero probably plans to conquer Japan and attack Britannia from both sides, don't tell my brother Schneizel , we need not worry him about this" Lelouch begins to walk away back to the two girls. On the way thinking "if Schneizel were to find out he would create a bigger problem"

* * *

Finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took me so long


	7. Vice President

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

* * *

Lelouch walks in and sits across from Kallen again to continue their chat C.C immediately begins talking "Lelouch I think you should end this conversation for don't you have school tomorrow, you won't be able to finish my contact if you are tired"

Lelouch looks at C.C confused "how did you know that I had school?" Kallen also looks to C.C with curiosity for Kallen goes to the same school as Lelouch

C.C gives a little chuckle before answering "while you are out I get bored and so I read a few things, one of those things happen to be your schedule"

Kallen begins to feel an awkward moment between Lelouch and C.C "I had better go, I guess I will see you at school Lelouch" Kallen speed walks away from Lelouch and back to her home

Lelouch watches Kallen leave and when he can no longer see her anymore he continues his conversation "you really don't care about sharing things that might be private with others do you"

C.C just looks at Lelouch with a blank expression "if it doesn't lead back to me then no"

Lelouch just sighs "fine then, I am going to bed since we have to stay here for a while, ask the guards where the guest room is and I wont see you tomorrow so if you need anything especially pizza ask one of the guards who I have told to make a roundly trip and ask if you need anything"

Lelouch walks away leaving C.C their to think "wow a person who will get me pizza, I think I could enjoy this" The next morning Lelouch leaves for school and since all his stuff was moved to the command center he was all ready for school. Lelouch takes a cab and arrives at Ashford Academy

* * *

Lelouch looks upon Ashford Academy and begins to reminisce "this academy is owned by the Ashford family who once stood behind Queen Marianne until her death, as my mother died the Ashford family has dropped in nobility rank, the Ashford family has helped me by letting me stay in a house that is on the very edge of school grounds" as the bell rings Lelouch walks inside the school quickly looks at what classes he is in and goes to home room

As homeroom ends Lelouch begins to go to his first class but is pulled aside by a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes "Ah Lelouch I was hoping to run into you"

"Milly Ashford, now what does the student council president want with me?"Lelouch asks

Milly gets a huge grin on her face "I want you to become the student council vice president"

Lelouch shows no emotion in his answer "again, why do you insist on me being the student council president and since your family knows my true name you should know that I am going to be very busy "Milly puts on some puppy dog eyes and begins to beg him "you aren't going to stop until I agree are you" Milly lets out a little giggle while still waiting for the answer "I guess I have no choice I accept" Lelouch hangs his head and admits defeat in his mind. He could never win against Milly when she was actually trying. As lunch time rolls around Lelouch begins to think of a plan "If I know Milly and her events she is going to try something and so I had better be ready" Lelouch begins to wonder around the school setting out simple harmless traps and preparing for one of his unwanted workouts

As soon as lunch ends Milly immediately sends an announcement to the whole school "we are having our second annual welcoming for our vice president and it just so happens that the second annual welcoming happens to be Lelouch's second year as student council vice president, I will now explain the rules, first person to bring me Lelouch will win an increase in their clubs funds and another gift, so go and bring me Lelouch"

As soon as that was said the whole school goes into a uproar looking for one man "You are so predictable" Lelouch whispered underneath a brown wig. He was with the crowd and pretended to look for himself all over campus. As he makes his way to one of his escape routes he trips and his wig goes flying off

The wig lands right in front of a one of the students who immediately turns around and sees Lelouch "there is Lelouch I see him" The whole group of students immediately turns around and begins to chase Lelouch

"Milly I am going to make you regret putting me through this!" Lelouch screams as he continues to run. Lelouch feels his legs are about to give away so he quickly runs into the chemistry lab to rest. He quickly locks the doors and sits in the corner to catch his breath

Half an hour goes by when one student realizes that the chem lab is locked even though it shouldn't be "I think I found where Lelouch is hiding" screamed a student. Lelouch hears the voices and the door being unlocked so he quickly stands up and puts a finger on top of a open beaker "We have you now Lelouch" As the students begin to close in around Lelouch

He begins to have one of is sinister grins "I doubt that" he immediately flips the beaker upside down and allows the liquid to go into another beaker making a purple smoke fill the room. With the confusion the smoke causes Lelouch sneaks out and runs down the hall. While running past the student council room to get to his second escape point.

Milly begins hearing footsteps outside the student council room. She opens the door and sees Lelouch running down the hall and almost to the doors that lead outside the school. Milly also notices Kallen coming out of the women's washroom which happens to be down the hall. Lelouch was beginning to gloat in his head a little about how well his escaping was going when he accidentally crashes into Kallen and both hit the floor. Milly gives a little chuckle and walks up to them "congratulations Kallen you have captured our elusive vice president" Milly takes Lelouch and Kallen both to the student council room and makes an announcement to the school that Lelouch as been caught. Milly turns to them "so Kallen since you aren't in any club I guess your reward will be that you get to join the student council" Kallen tries to refuse but Milly kept on persisting until Kallen finally gave up and agreed "Good now that's settled its time for your second reward" Milly gets a big smirk on her face "you get to kiss the vice president"

Lelouch and Kallen look at Milly "What!" they yelled Milly giggled and decided to call all of the members of the student council to the room

The first one to enter is a green braided hair girl. She looks shorter then most girls and acts very shy. The second student that comes is a blue haired male with brown eyes and is really energetic. The final member has orange hair and pale green eyes. She is taller them most girls and acts a little clumsy. "What's the call for prez?" The blue haired man asks

"We are welcoming are newest member to the student council Kallen, she is the one who captured our vice president and since she isn't in any club I let her join the student council" Milly answers

"More like forced" Kallen whispers to herself

Milly continues talking "So I would like u all to introduce yourselves"

The blue haired boy starts "I'm Rivial nice to meet you"

"I'm Shirley" the orange head states

"Hello my name is Nina" the green haired says while nervously playing with her school uniform

Milly begins to have a big smirk on her face "Now then Kallen time for you to claim your second prize a kiss from Lelouch"

Shirley begins to become red and looks away not wanting to watch while Rival makes a comment to make things worse "your lucky Kallen almost every girl in school wants to kiss Lelouch and now you get to"

Shirley becomes ever redder while Kallen starts becoming red "I don't want to" Kallen yells

"Well I the president order you to" Milly's grin becomes bigger

Rivial starts screaming "Kiss Kiss Kiss" While Nina decides to take her mind off things by going on the computer that's in the room

"Sorry Kallen but Milly won't let it go until we do" Lelouch pushes Kallen against the wall and slowly closes the gap. Kallen tries to struggle but her arms are also pinned against the wall. As he closes the gap more Rivial and Milly begins to lean in to get a better look while Shirley is going as red as a beet. As the gap between their lips is almost gone Kallen closes her eyes tight hoping for a miracle

Surprising enough the miracle happens and the fire alarm goes off. The members of the student council leave leaving Kallen and Lelouch alone together. "What just happened" Kallen asks. She looks to Lelouch who has let go of Kallen and now has a smirk on his face. Kallen looks to where to Lelouch is looking and notices there was a fire alarm right beside her that Lelouch had pulled "so that was your plan, use me to block the view of the alarm from the others and pull it, but why do this"

Lelouch looks at Kallen and answers "because it looked like you don't want to be forcibly kissed"

Lelouch begins to run out of the door to catch up with the rest of the student council when "Lelouch" Kallen yells

He turns and looks to look at her "what is it?" Lelouch asks

"Did you want to kiss me" she asks. Lelouch just looks at her for another few seconds before running out the door. "Lelouch get back here and answer my question!" Kallen immediately runs right after him

* * *

That's the end of the chapter

I need this question answered from some of you. Did you like this breather from the main plot? I want to know so I know how I should do my future chapters.


	8. The knightmare Gilgamesh

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass

Here is the next chapter in my fun AU of code geass.

I modified this chapter; I added some extra people and I added something that is going to play an important role.  


* * *

A week after Lelouch became vice president of the student council he is quickly becoming annoyed with Kallen who won't drop the almost kissing her plot. At the end of school the student council decides to have a meeting about budgeting for the school clubs. While Lelouch is walking to the council room he notices Kallen walking alone heading for the same place. "Hey Kallen" he yells and runs to catch up with her luckily for him she isn't to far ahead or he would be exhausted.

"Lelouch, so have you finally decided on telling me" Kallen asks determined to get a good answer this time

"Not quite" Becoming sick and tired of this comes with an idea "are you any good at chess?" Lelouch asks trying to suppress one of his smirks of superiority

"I'm pretty good at it, I bet I could easily beat a lazy person like yourself" Kallen replies

"Shall we make a bet on that, if you win I will tell you, if I win you permanently drop the subject" Lelouch getting his game face that he uses to swindle nobles in his usual chess games.

Kallen agrees and when they reach the student council room no one is their. Lelouch immediately grabs the chess board and sets all the pieces up. "White or Black" Kallen asks

"Black" Lelouch immediately answers

As the game is about to start Rivial walks in on them "a chess game against Lelouch, this won't last long"

Hearing this makes Kallen a little confused. "Did he mean that Lelouch was horrible and was going to be beaten quickly or was Lelouch really good at it, he was the one who suggested it but maybe he doesn't thing that highly of my skills" the game ends only five minutes after it began with Lelouch as winner

"Told you it would be quick, Lelouch never loses in a game of chess he is unbeatable, by the way Milly wants us to meet in the clubhouse, I will see you there" after finishing his little speech Rivial runs of

After Rival leaves Kallen gives a glare to Lelouch "you tricked me"

Lelouch gives off a smirk "no I didn't you agreed to play this, your problem was you knew little of your opponent"

Kallen raises an eye brow "and you think you know me"

Lelouch replies "In this yes I do, you are very loyal to people who help you and your friends, you will try not to risk the lives of the people you work and fight with, I have witnessed this at the Shinjuku Ghetto where before I stepped in you were trying to use yourself as a decoy to try and save your comrades. The strategies on war become very similar to the ones used in chess that is how I was able to beat you"

Kallen becomes mad and glares at Lelouch. Her face can easily show that she is getting pissed off with him "so you think you have me all figured out"

Lelouch notices the glare and also notices that if he doesn't explain himself he will be leaving in a body cast pretty soon "I have you figured out on the battlefield, your own personality is something I cannot"

Kallen quits glaring at Lelouch and starts to walk out "A deals a deal, shouldn't we be getting to see Milly"

Lelouch gets up and walks toward Kallen "right we should"

* * *

When they walk into the club house confetti is sprayed all over them "Milly what is all this?" Lelouch asks

"We are welcoming Kallen into the club" Milly answers

Rival pulls a bottle from behind his back "and to start things off we are going to have a toast" he tries to open the bottle

Shirley eyeballs the bottle "Let me see that to make sure there is no alcohol in it" Rivial tires to keep the bottle away from Shirley "Let me see that bottle Rival"

Rivial begins losing to Shirley's height and throws the bottle to Lelouch "catch Lelouch" Lelouch catches the bottle and starts to read it but is cut short when Shirley accidentally knocks him over trying to get the bottle away. The bottle cork comes off and begins flying toward Kallen. She quickly swats the cork away but the drink inside comes gushing out all over Kallen. "Hahahaha" Rivial begins laughing out loud.

Kallen gives Lelouch an evil glare and on the glare Lelouch could see that if she still wasn't pretending to be sick someone would be dead right now and he's just hoping it isn't himself. Kallen walks over in a slow manner to Rival who is still laughing. When she gets close to Rival she pretends to trip elbowing him hard right in the gut. Rivial immediately bends down and clenches his gut. That blow knocked all the air out of him and left him in extreme pain "you alright" Kallen asks with a kind yet almost mocking tone.

"Yes" Rivial answers mouthing the words but when the words try to come out all you hear is a whimper.

Before things get worse Lelouch grabs Kallen's arm and takes her to the bathroom to wash off in the shower. Lelouch leaves the bathroom and goes off. About half an hour later Lelouch knocks on the door "it's me" he says

Kallen recognizes his voice and replies "come in I have the curtain drawn"

Lelouch enters the room and sees a dark shadow figure in the shower. He begins to stare at the curves of the shadow for a minute before snapping out of it "here are some of my clothes, I hope you don't mind"

He sets them down in a basket near the shower and is about to walk out when Kallen asks "I thought all of your clothes were at your new place"

Lelouch replies "most of them are but I always keep a spare in my locker, you never know when Milly is going to do something crazy and with her it is best to be prepared" Kallen gives off a little giggle "I had better get going, I will see you tomorrow"

"Wait" Kallen yells "why did you save us back at Shinjuku, was it only because it was convenient for you or is there another reason?" Lelouch continues walking ignoring the question. Lelouch is still close to the shower so maybe Kallen can grab Lelouch and force him to talk. As Kallen reaches out to grab his arm she accidentally slips out of the tub and onto the floor in full view of Lelouch.

Lelouch studies the scene that happened and studies her for a few seconds before mentioning "you know I can see you" Lelouch turns his head the other way. Kallen goes redder then her hair and rushes back into the shower. She immediately fixes the curtain and goes down into a beetle position while still blushing "I won't tell I promise" Lelouch quickly leaves the school in a hurry t get out of there

* * *

He takes a cab to his command center and when he enters the first thing he does his check on C.C. He opens the door, walks in, and trips on the boxes of pizza. He lands about a foot away from C.C's newest pizza box. "Hey C.C are you trying to create your own pizza box castle?" C.C just looks at him and picks up another piece of pizza. He gets up and looks at her "well I just came in to see how you were doing, I also cam in to see if you would tell me anymore about geass and why you gave it to me"

C.C looks at Lelouch "nope"

"Then I will leave" Lelouch leaves the room carefully not wanting to trip over pizza boxes again. He then reaches his main desk and pushes a button that's on the corner of the desk and talks into the mouthpiece "would the person who makes up my schedule please come here and tell me it" after a couple of minutes some man comes in and leaves the list on my desk and leaves. I pick it up and begin reading this in his head "number one that's on here is meet with nobles, I am going to avoid that for a long while, number two is go on the news and make myself known better, I am beginning to hate this guy he takes this like I am Clovis, number three Lloyd wants to see me, this sounds interesting, and fourth is that tomorrow evening Euphemia and Cornelia will be arriving in Area eleven, now this I did not expect this, I will have to move faster with my plans" After he is done with the list he throws it into the garbage and exits.

Still thinking about Kallen and what happened he begins wonder around looking for Lloyd and trying to stop thinking about seeing Kallen. Reaching the borders of his command center Lelouch runs into Lloyd "Your highness I was hoping I would run into you" He takes Lelouch to the hanger room and shows him the new knightmare. It's a red and gold knightmare similar in shape to the Lancelot except its left arm is a little bulkier and has claws at the end. The whole body of this new model is slightly bent over to make up to the extra weight that has been added on. The horns were cut back to make it lighter. "Here you are" Lloyd gives the operations manual and the key to this machine over to Lelouch "what name will you give it your highness"

Lelouch looks at this knightmare for a while "I will call it Gilgamesh"

Lloyd replies "very well and we also need to know the size we should make your suit"

Lelouch looks at Lloyd "I won't be piloting it"

"Well then who is, it needs a good deviser who can pilot it, just who do you have in mind?" Lloyd starts whining about his precious new knightmare

Lelouch gets Lloyd to quit whining and tells him "Well I plan on having a duel between the Lancelot and the Gilgamesh, which should prove to you that the pilot I choose will be able to handle it and you will also get field combat data on the two"

Lloyd's answer is "ok, just don't wreck my precious knightmares to much"

After discussing the finer details of the knightmare Lloyd went back to work and Lelouch went to prepare for the coming of his half sisters tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Lelouch goes off to school and runs into Kallen at the front gate "hello Kallen"

Kallen turns to Lelouch and gives off an evil glare, "here are your clothes" She thrusts them into his hand and continues giving Lelouch an evil look

"Kallen I'm sorry I saw you, I had no clue what you were doing I swear" Lelouch tries his best to calm Kallen down

"Then why were you studying me when I fell out and you had better give me a good answer Lelouch" Kallen face turns a little red but she is really mad at Lelouch to care

" Well I heard something happen behind me so I decided to see what happened and if you were ok, you just happened to be outside so I decided to see if you were ok" Lelouch begins to turn a little red

Kallen punches Lelouch's arm "if you tell anyone what you saw I swear you will end up having multiple near death experiences"

Lelouch starts to become a little afraid of Kallen and her rage at the moment "Kallen if it isn't to much trouble, at lunch could you meet me on the roof I need to talk to you about something important" Lelouch quickly gets away from the furious Kallen and attends his first class.

At lunch time Kallen sees Lelouch leaning against the rail waiting for her. "So what did you want to talk to me about Lelouch?" Kallen has calmed down a little. Enough to be able to carry on a decent conversation

Lelouch faces Kallen "I need to ask you a favour. I want you to pilot my new knightmare and help me"

Kallen could not believe what she just heard "you want me to fight against my own people? Why the hell should I help you!?" Kallen becomes very angry with Lelouch and clenches her hand into a fist

"The reason I want you to help me is because you are the only person who can help the Japanese, if I can conquer a whole country when I was young then defeating any terrorists shall be an easy task, but there won't be any prisoners and that is where you come in, since you are half Japanese and have good piloting skills you can capture them instead of the Britannian forces killing them, I can then geass the them to lose the will to oppose me, after that I can release them " Kallen looks stunned for she knows what Lelouch says is true but doesn't know how to answer. "By the way Kallen there is another Japanese person who is piloting a new knightmare, you have met him in Shinjuku because he was the one piloting the white and gold knightmare, the pilots name is Suzaku Kururugi, the reason I am asking you now instead of later like I was originally planning is because there is going to be a duel between Suzaku and the pilot of my choosing"

Kallen gives Lelouch her answer "fine I will help you but not for your sake, I want to help the Japanese and I also want to beat that white knightmare for what he did at Shinjuku"

Lelouch passes Kallen the manual for the knightmare "please go to Shikinejima two hours after school ends, your new knightmare will be there, look for the red and gold one it is the one you will be piloting, so there won't be any problems" Lelouch hands Kallen the key to the knightmare and gives her a piece of paper "here give this to the guards I have stationed at the airport, they will fly you to the knightmare so you can practise with it, I will contact you once I arrive"

"I'm not even registered as a soldier and you are already treating my like a subordinate" Kallen gives off a sigh "well I guess I will see how it turns out, now I still need to do something about you" Kallen cracks her knuckles "what shall I do with you, if you tell me why you helped us back at Shinjuku then I might let you off"

"It was to further my plans and besides I needed someone I could trust from the terrorist group and it happened to be you" Lelouch replies with a calm yet cowering voice

"I see so it was mostly for your sake, makes sense I guess" Kallen calms down a little bit "we had better be getting to gym class"

"Nah I don't attend gym" Lelouch stares at Kallen and smiles at her

There was something about that smile that made Kallen feel weird. His smile isn't like is usual smiles that he gives off. This smile was special so special in fact that Kallen was starting to turn red. She quickly walks up to Lelouch and slaps him across the face "don't be thinking like that you perv"

"I swear I wasn't thinking that, I was smirking about my plan" Lelouch puts a hand over his check and begins to rub the red spot that has now appeared

Kallen gives Lelouch a stern look "you better be telling the truth" Kallen tries to ease the moment by making a joke "not much of a leader if you're afraid of taking gym"

Lelouch stares at Kallen with a serious look "your one to talk, you might as well not go because you cant even do anything, you still have to portray your little sick girl act that you started a while back, it would be weird if you magically recovered so you have to continue on that lie"

"Well I still attend some of it unlike you who attends none of it" Kallen replies to his remark and walks away

* * *

After school Lelouch immediately heads to the command center and sits in his office waiting for his sisters to arrive. After about half an hour he gets a report that they have arrived and are proceeding to see him. The doors burst open and a young girl that looks to be a little younger then Lelouch comes running up to him with tears running down her face. She has long pink hair and is wearing a long dress. She has clear blue eyes and a slender figure "Hello Euphemia, it's been a long time" says Lelouch

Euphemia responds by giving Lelouch a big hug "I have missed you brother"

Another women walks in who also has pink hair. She has light purple eyes and wears her hair short. She wears a uniform similar to that of the Britannian military except purple. "your half sister was very sad when we thought you died out here and when we learned you were alive she tried to find every excuse to come see you, so now she has one, she is you new sub viceroy"

Lelouch gets away from Euphie's hug and stares at the other woman "aren't I the on who chooses who is my sub viceroy, Clovis my previous sub viceroy got killed by Zero so do you think it is safe for her Cornelia?"

"Father was the one who granted her request saying it will give her some skills and yes she will be safe for I am taking command of the army here in Area 11" Cornelia replies

Lelouch stands up and gives a glare off to Cornelia "I cannot allow my subordinates to follow another commander at this time; my subordinates shall remain my subordinates taking direct commands from myself"

Cornelia responds to Lelouch's little outburst "I thought you might say that so I brought my own little army, hey Lelouch why aren't you in a royal uniform?"

"that's an easy one Cornelia, since I haven't shown the world my face yet I decided not to get one , anyway I have a something set up for us down by Shikinejima, it is a knightmare duel"

A tall skinny soldier with glasses walks in; he has black hair and wears a suit similar to Cornelia's "sounds like it could be interesting"

"I would like to introduce my knight Guilford" Cornelia replies. Another man appears he has brown hair and a scar across his face; he is of heavy build and wears a similar uniform to Cornelia's "and this is one of my most loyal knights Andreas Dalton"

Euphemia looks around the room "Where is your knight Lelouch"

Lelouch giggles at that comment "I could ask you the same thing, we should get going"

* * *

Cornelia agrees and Euphemia decides she wants to tag along. Dalton and Guilford are also curious about the duel .They reach an airport and are taken to a location which there is a coliseum. Lelouch shows them where they will be sitting and runs off to see Kallen

Lelouch meets up with Kallen who is just outside the Coliseum "hey Kallen, how are you finding the controls for the Gilgamesh?"

Kallen responds with "This machine handles pretty good but I have a question about it, why doesn't the weapon inside the left arm work?"

Lelouch responds "it is called the VARIS, it is a powerful weapon and we don't want to use it in a duel, so he made sure not to put any ammo in it" A sound is heard signalling the starting of the duel "well I had better get going and good luck Kallen and please don't kill the person" Lelouch runs off into a hidden box he designed so he could watch the duel and keep it so no one would recognize him. This duel was being broadcast and many nobles had arrived to watch the event including Kallen's father. "It is time to begin the duel" said Lelouch with a little alteration in his voice "would the Lancelot please enter the arena" the Lancelot comes in and it is thanks to Lloyd that Suzaku agreed to this but after he finally agreed. Lloyd called Lelouch and told him it was a pain getting Suzaku to agree so the battle information better be worth it. "Would the Gilgamesh please come into the arena" Kallen eagerly takes the knightmare in. as soon as Lelouch hits the bell the match begins.

Kallen and Suzaku go charging at each other. Suzaku immediately pulls out a MVS sword but the Gilgamesh's left hand has claws that become MSV swords. They clash at but the Gilgamesh has another trick its claws can come off creating a separate MSV sword to be used in the other hand. The Lancelot quickly backs up and uses its slash harkens to knock away the MSV sword. Kallen activates a mini machine gun that is attached to the top of the right hand. Suzaku activates its energy shield to block the bullets so when Kallen's bullets become useless Kallen charges right at Suzaku grabbing the Lancelot's arm with the Gilgamesh's right hand. She activates a feature which makes four mini MSV daggers pop out sticking themselves into the arm of the Lancelot and allows her to rip the Lancelot's arm of. This leaves an opining to Suzaku who uses his MSV sword to get the sword close enough to Kallen to make him win the duel. Kallen uses her claws with the same idea to win the duel. The duel ends in a tie with Suzaku's sword about to pierce right through the Gilgamesh and the Gilgamesh about to cut the cockpit into many pieces with the claw. "This match is a draw I would like to thank the pilots of the Lancelot and the Gilgamesh, This is only a small ample of the skill my pilots have" with that the Lancelot and the Gilgamesh leave the area and are immediately shipped back to Lloyd.

Lelouch, his sisters, and the knights leave the area and begin discussing the duel while on he plane back. A couple of minutes after take off Lelouch's phone begins to ring Lelouch looks to see who is the caller and it happens to be Lloyd "Lloyd how did you get this number"

"Your highness I got this number from that green haired women, that doesn't matter what does matter is how incredible the pilot you selected was, its only a shame that neither the Lancelot nor the Gilgamesh could use all the artillery that was on them and that the duel ended so quickly, they may have the potential but those two are so rash, they are going to cause great damage to my poor knightmares and also get themselves killed like that, if they get killed then I lose my poor knightmare" Lloyd continues to rant about his knightmares and stuff so much that Lelouch hangs up on him.

During the flight Lelouch begins to think of his next move "I need to get Cornelia alone so I can geass her and learn more about my mother and Nunnally, and once I find out who it was I will get my revenge"

They arrive back at Lelouch's command center and when they arrive a big problem presents itself to Lelouch. That is C.C on the couch in Lelouch's office wearing a short shirt and undergarments that leaves most of her body exposed. Everyone in the room stares at this leaving Lelouch to think "thanks C.C you just gave me about an hour of explaining to do"

* * *

I am done this chapter and it is even longer then before. I hope you guys like the new version.

How do you like the new version of the Chapter?

What extra abilities do you think the Gilgamesh has?

How will Lelouch explain his C.C problem?

How is Euphemia and Cornelia's presence going to affect Lelouch?

Should I follow the Cannon and make Euphemia and Suzaku fall in love?

For those of you are still reading I thank you and I hope you continue to read my story


	9. Attack Cornelia

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

enjoy the chapter finally comeing out. the flow of words was hard to do

* * *

Cornelia screams "Everyone out of this room I am going to have a personal talk with the viceroy" everyone immediately gets out of the room. No one wants to feel Cornelia's wrath. The only ones left inside the room are: Lelouch, Cornelia, and C.C.

"Do you know how bad it is to have a girl who looks like she is trying to seduce you?"

"Cornelia calm down I am sure it isn't like that"

"I can't calm down, now tell me why is she here and why does she look like that"

Meanwhile outside the door Lelouch hears the knights panicking especially Guilford yelling "Princess Euphemia" Lelouch looks out the window and sees Euphemia being caught by Suzaku as she jumps out the window. Of course Cornelia can't hear it she is too busy giving Lelouch a lecture.

"Cornelia you might want to quit worrying about the viceroy of area 11 and start worrying about the sub viceroy"

Cornelia gets a confused look on her face "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch point's outside the window "I am talking about Euphemia running of with an 11"

Cornelia looks outside and bolts out the door screaming "Euphie!"

C.C looks over to Lelouch "You managed to escape your sisters wrath but how long can you continue"

"I can continue until I need to geass her"

C.C lets out a little giggle "ok but I am suprised you aren't going to ask me why I'm like this?"

"You probably wouldn't give me an answer, anyway why are you in here?"

"I was getting bored and I was wondering what you plan on doing next"

"Well my only real problems are Zero and the Emperor, other than that, things should go smoothly, well I had better see Lloyd and Kallen" Lelouch leaves and follows a bunch of corridors and elevators leading him to Lloyd's personal knightmare hanger. On the way Lelouch mutters to himself "glad Cornelia doesn't know about me seeing Kallen naked or that would make things so much worse.

As Lelouch walks in he sees Kallen standing there in what appears to be a red piloting suit. Lelouch calls out to her "Hey Kallen" When Kallen turns around it isn't as he expected. How she looked in that from the front view was gorgeous. The red suit matching her hair and the gold trimmings around it made her look all the better. Lelouch was speechless for a few seconds then turns is back on Kallen "It looks good Kallen" he says with red starting form on his cheeks. Kallen blinks looks down at herself and looks at him. Her face matches her suit and hair as she begins blushing. Lelouch sees her blushing but that only makes him blush more. He walks past her trying to ignore the outfit "Hey Lloyd how are the knightmares doing"

"The knightmares got beat up a little but luckily the arms that were damaged weren't totally destroyed so it didn't take me long to fix them up"

"So there almost ready for deployment?"

"Yep"

"Good, how was Kallen as a pilot?"

"She was excellent, Suzaku's performance score was at ninety-four percent and she was at a ninety-three point five percent, those two are amazing pieces of equipment, well I am going to work on the knightmares some more before Cecile adds something weird to them"

Lelouch turns to Kallen and looks at her normally "Kallen could u change out of those and get your normal ones on, I need for you to something for me"

"I might"

"Is that any way to treat royalty?"

"Don't push your luck"

Lelouch begins laughing "ok I won't" He walks out of the room and waits outside. After a few minutes she comes out in her civilian clothes

"Where are we headed Lelouch?"

"To go get me clothes"

"Why would you need me for that?"

"Well I need a non obvious bodyguard"

"And you want me to do that"

"Yep and besides isn't it on the way to your house?"

"Fine I will go but this is not a date or anything like that"

"Nope you're just my bodyguard" Kallen stares at Lelouch then nods her head.

* * *

They leave through the front gates and proceed downtown to a certain clothing shop Lelouch knows about. "Lelouch what are we looking for anyway?"

"I'm looking for some clothes for royalty before Cornelia gets mad at me"

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"The place I got my Zero outfit"

"Oh but wouldn't they be able to track it all?"

"No, because I bought all the pieces from different stores at first to not seem suspicious, then I used geass to make them erase all the information"

"But why not buy it all at one place? You could have still used your power"

"Yes but what if some information couldn't be erased and it was permanently in the server, which is why I had to use lot of alias names"

"Ok"

They get on a train that takes them to the outskirts f the settlement they walk for a few blocks before coming onto what appears to be a rundown building "Lelouch it looks like a rundown building"

"Yes, they have two buildings this is for private costumes similar to my Zero one and a huge building which has fancy party clothes"

The walks inside at the moment they see Lelouch they bow "welcome your highness"

"These are ones you used your geass on?"

"Yes" looks at the people running the store "is it ready"

The people working there nod their head and hand Lelouch a hanger with a black bag over it. He folds it up and puts it in a bag they give him "Let us go Kallen"

Kallen nods her head and goes with him. After walking a couple of blocks they notice a group of men in their early twenties beating on an eleven. Kallen tries to run in but Lelouch prevents her all the while they mock the eleven

"Bow your head lower eleven" Says one of the men

"It's what you elevens do best isn't it" Says another

Kallen looks to Lelouch with anger in her eyes "why won't you let me stop it"

"Take a good look at that eleven" Kallen looks at the eleven getting beaten. He is wearing a hotdog uniform "If we intervene then this man won't be able to sell anything the next day. It was his choice to take that job knowing the outcome of it"

The four men quit beating the eleven and turn their sites to Lelouch and Kallen "you don't feel bad for this eleven do you?" The supposed leader of this group asks

One of his lackeys replies "naw they feel the same way we do right"

Lelouch just shakes his head "not quite, but your tired of beating up elevens now right" Lelouch says activating his geass

"Yea your right this is boring, wane hit the arcade guys"

"I got no money" Kallen and Lelouch watch the men walk off.

Kallen quickly runs to the mans aid "are you alright"

"A Britannian, what would you like miss" The mans eyes trail to Lelouch "this young man your boyfriend I got ice cream if you want" The man asks acting as if nothing happened

"Yea ice cream sounds nice" Lelouch replies

The man runs to his cart and comes back with two ice cream cones and hands them to Lelouch and Kallen "here you are"

Lelouch takes out some money and hands it to them man "keep the rest" Lelouch and Kallen walk over to the bench and they sit down with their ice cream

"Lelouch I have a question, what do you believe?"are

"Do you ask Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch Vi Britannia, or Zero?"

"All of them"

"I see, very well then Lelouch Lamperouge believes that you can live a better life if you don't say anything and bow your head to Britannia"

Kallen tries her very best to not hit him "go on"

"Zero believes that the only ones who shoot are those who are prepared to be shot, also that the strong should not suppress the weak"

"That's almost contradicts to what you said before"

"That's because one is a student that wants to stay alive and the other is one is a person who is willing to destroy Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia wants to bring peace to his area and meanwhile conquer Britannia right under their noses"

"I see but can you make area 11 peaceful?"

"I can and I believe Suzaku will become quite useful"

"Cause he is Japanese?"

"Yes, if Suzaku can become a hero then the people of area eleven will have hope knowing that they can make something from this"

"I see, well I guess I had better head back to my house" Kallen lets out a sigh ad gets up

"Hey Kallen if you could would you want to live in the government bureau instead of living at home?"

Kallen nods her head and gets up "well I had better get going and that crazy guy who repairs the knightmares wants me to test the Knightmare again, so see you tomorrow" Kallen gets up and leaves while Lelouch head the other way heading back"

* * *

Lelouch arrives back and immediately heads into his office hanging up is outfit planning to use it later. He begins to get comfortable when there is a knock at the door "come in"

One of the workers comes in and hands him a little stack of papers "these are some things that need your approval and some letters that came for u" The man turns around and leaves

"Lelouch sorts out the papers" let's start with the boring stuff "nobles wanting to throw party need money garbage, garbage, garbage, ok well that's out of the way lets read the mail, a letter from Ashford academy saying that the girls are going on a trip in a few days and wish I could of come" Lelouch lays back on his seat and begins dozing off

The next day when Lelouch opens his eyes there are two golden eyes staring back at him with long green hair around him and a girls lips close to his own. When Lelouch finally realizes what's going on the freaks out and falls off his chair "What the hell C.C!" Lelouch yells

C.C just giggles at Lelouch "part of your contract is to kiss me"

"WHAT!"

"Would you rather lose your power?"

"F-fine" Lelouch closes the gap between himself and C.C bracing himself for a kiss

C.C laughs more pulling away from Lelouch "Kallen you lose I want my pizza"

Kallen comes out from behind the door laughing "I don't care if I am wrong it was way worth it to see Lelouch like that"

"What's going on?"

"I told C.C that you want your would rather give your first kiss to the one you love rather than have power and I bet C.C a pizza"

"You will regret this Kallen"

The rest of the day goes with a bunch of boring work watching tests and parities. Euphie attends the parties with Lelouch after Cornelia caught up with Suzaku planning on killing him if it wasen't for Euphie's intervention but after that event Cornelia is nowhere to be found. Near the last half of the day Lelouch turns on the T.V "How did she do that" The news announces a mop up of terrorists at the Saitama Ghetto not far from Shinjuku and that Cornelia brought her personal forces "dam her that's what she was doing preparing her troops without me knowing, if I know here she will cause another massacre" Lelouch makes a emergency call to Lelouch and Kallen "We have a problem

Suzaku and Kallen both appear through the door "What's the problem your highness" Suzaku asks

"Suzaku, Kallen there is going to be a massacre unless we stop this but I need both of your cooperation"

Suzaku immediately bows and Kallen struggles to do the same but the manage to repeat in unison "Yes you highness"

Lelouch gets into a Sutherland while Suzaku and Kallen get into their respected knightmares and immediately rush off to face Cornelia.

* * *

They arrive at Saitama Ghetto just as Cornelia ordered her forces to advance. Lelouch quickly the orders the interception of the two scouts that are starting to shoot down the innocent people. Lelouch orders the Lancelot and Gilgamesh to use their slash harkens to destroy the heads of the knightmares. Lelouch watches the radar as Cornelia orders her soldiers to return and instead sounds out her royal guard.

Lelouch takes the opportunity to try and contact her but no response "dam when she gets into the mode of killing nothing snaps her out of it, maybe if she her were to lose this battle" Lelouch sends his knightmares single making it a distress call. Cornelia's guards immediately charge at the Sutherland in the new knightmares referred to as the Gloucester. They are much bigger then you average Sutherland and are usually purple.

The Gloucester at the head charges straight at him only to be intercepted by Kallen. The opposing knghtmare tired to push further using the giant spear but the Gilgamesh didn't budge and disarmed the opposing knightmare and uses its MSV words attached to the hand naming it the MSV claw. She uses it to hack off the head forcing the pilot to eject. Another one was aiming at the Lancelot but was hit by a slash harkens forcing the opposing knightmare to eject. The other two aimed straight at Lelouch but one was grabbed by the back and the ejection pod ripped out of the knightmare by the Gilgamesh

The last Gloucester looks around the battlefield seeing all his comrades' knightmares defeated "you dare betray Britannia you traitors" the voice yells. The man charges at Kallen but is stopped by the Gilgamesh but unlike the other knightmares this one was able to parry the MSV claw and retaliate with some skill.

Lelouch puts on the speakers "us defying Britannia no you are defying Lelouch Vi Britannia viceroy of area eleven, this massacre was not authorized by me and I am taking measures to prevent it, Guilford personal knight of Princess Cornelia"

Guilford is stunned at this he and his comrades were trying to kill a member of the royal family "we are sorry we shall take you to her at once" he says making his knightmare bow before Lelouch

Guilford leads the trio to Cornelia's personal transport. Lelouch gets off ordering the Lancelot and the Gilgamesh to stay in their cockpits. Lelouch walks in straight up to Cornelia "how dare you order such a massacre without my approval this could be considered a act of treason"

Cornelia's eyes go wide "we were disposing of terrorists and the people here hide these terrorists"

"If you wanted to catch the terrorists you still didn't need to try and massacre the people"

"Then how do you suppose we do it"

"Watch me" changes the frequency of the communicator used to order the troops to get a hold of the terrorists "now why not surrender and your life will be spared if you don't then my sister might try to massacre all the people to get to you"

A voice replies "we won't surrender to Britannia no matter what happens and if the people die it will be for the sake and honour of Japan"

"So you are willing to sacrifice thousands of innocent lives just to try and hide very well" Lelouch turns off the communicator and plays back the whole message over the intercom for the ghetto to hear using a recording device he hid on him. Screams of anger are heard all over the ghetto as hundreds of people begging walking toward the personal transport dragging behind them the terrorist group that is no bound and gagged.

"If we hand these Bastards over to you will you swear not to cause any more problems here?"

"Says I swear" he says over the microphone. The people throw the terrorists to them and walk away just wanting to get as close to a normal life as possible. The terrorists are immediately taken in and sent to prison.

Lelouch's attention goes back to Cornelia "that's how it is done, but you aren't getting off the hook, you did a operation without my consent and attempted to kill me, you may be a princess of the royal family but here in rank I hold more power then you, I here by relive you of your duties in area 11, all military action will now be directly under me"

"But"

"Silence Cornelia" Lelouch yells with anger in his voice "your only job now while in area eleven will be Princess Euphemia's bodyguard that's all" Lelouch orders the full withdraw of all forces back to the Tokyo settlement

* * *

Sorry that took so dam long, lots of things happened..new games….distracted writing other fanfics…school….

And two the people who threatned me to continue this story….I take it as a compliment cause that means you really love this story and want more

Please review and tell me if you need me to redo the battle scene

And please leave me ideas…they help me get this done faster


	10. Lelouch's girl friend

Disclaimer: I DO not own code geass

Cornelia got her team annihilated hahaha servers her right. Now let's see what Lelouch has to face

* * *

The transport arrives at the Britannian military base

"Cornelia how could you kill so many innocent people just for a band of terrorists"

"I-I was also trying to lure Zero in to trap him"

"If I didn't stop you more support would have come to rebellions all over area 11, did you ever think about that?"

"I"

"Enough Cornelia, when we get back just stay in your quarters and think about what I said and when you are done you will report back to me understand"

She bows her head and says "Yes Viceroy"

They arrive and Lelouch immediately heads to the government burrow and sits in the chair "that was stressful" he mumbles to himself "if I didn't stop her my problems here would only of increased, I should really do something relaxing tomorrow, wait tomorrow is the day before the student council go on their trip, I think I will go tomorrow" Lelouch calls in Viceroy Euphemia

She walks in with her usual smile and bright cheery attitude "What did you need brother?"

"I will be going to school tomorrow and I want you to watch everything"

"Ok, but wouldn't Cornelia be better at that?"

"No for two reasons, one you need practice as a viceroy for you are the sub viceroy and if anything happened to me you would be next in line to rule here, second is I don't trust Cornelia after her attempted massacre"

Euphie just giggles "that's Cornelia all right"

"I know it's her job to do this but since I didn't authorize it I gave her a new mission"

Euphie looks at Lelouch "which is?"

"Your protector for long as you are in area 11, she isn't a bodyguard who is going to follow you but her job is to now obey you"

"Obey me but I am not good at giving commands"

"That's why I it's her, so you can get used to the idea because you will have to order many people around in the future and I need you to get used to it"

"Ok brother I will"

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me there is something I need to do"

Lelouch walks away and heads to C.C's room "hey C.C I need to speak with you"

C.C opens the door and looks at him "so your redhead lover isn't in so you want to talk with me"

"C.C knock it off I have to talk to you seriously"

"Aww your no fun"

"C.C soon my plans will come into action and I need to know if you are on my side"

"Lelouch al long as you abide by the terms of the contract I won't leave"

"Then tell me what the terms for your contract are"

"You will not know until I think you're ready"

"Stubborn as ever"

"Yea well you are also stubborn and I am hungry, get me a pizza hut I am sick of this crap from the kitchen"

"Ask one of the people here for that I am not your pizza slave"

Lelouch walks away thinking of what to do for the rest of the day but he got his answer when Jeremiah literally came from nowhere yelling "Your highness!"

Lelouch turns to Jeremiah with an annoyed look on his face "I am sure you could have called me without yelling like a mad man"

"Sorry your highness but we found where one of the rebel factions are hiding"

"The Black Knights?"

"No but they could be in league with Zero, they call themselves the blood of the samurai and they are easily one of the most dangerous factions out there, we found their base and we want authorization to launch a strike to obliterate their base"

"Ok, I will get back to you with a plan" Lelouch walks back to his office and sits in his chair. He turns the chair so it is facing the window starring outside "I guess more blood must be spilled in order for my dream to be realized" Lelouch puts on a evil grin, his eyes having a hint of blood lust in them "so be it, I will spill as much blood as necessary for it to happen" Lelouch turns his chair back to his desk "now what would be the most effective plan of attack, the promise to Kallen will be annoying but it should pose little problem to my grand plan"

After coming up with his plan and all the orders given so the attack will be aired tomorrow everything is in place. He looks at the time and decides to turn in for the night but as he walks he passes C.C who only looks at him "so you are planning to spill more blood?"

"As much blood as necessary witch and I know I will fulfill your contract"

"Good, I don't care what you do, as long as you fulfill your contact"

Lelouch walks by C.C and heads into his room turning out the lights

* * *

The next morning Lelouch wakes up early and heads to school by public train. Surprisingly enough Kallen decided to go by train also. As Kallen walks in she sees Lelocuh's Black hair and purple eyes. These to qualities no one has except Lelouch. He looks up noticing Kallen and beckoning her over and she unwillingly comes. She stands before him eyeing him down "You decided to come to school today"

"Yea, it was getting boring sitting the office for so long"

She just looks at him "I guess" is her only reply

The train arrives at its destination and all the students get off and walk toward Ashford Academy. The second Lelouch steps foot on the premises every girl immediately notices him and begins running over to him. He doesn't move, all he does is look at Kallen and smiles "remember how I said I would have payback"

"NO don't do it please I am begging you don't"

Lelouch just smiles at her at looks back at the mob of girls coming toward him "I am taken" All the girls fall over by this news wanting to know who had taken him away. Lelouch points to the redhead beside him and all the women gasp. The logic was undeniable a good guy though somewhat lazy with good looks and when motivated his a hard worker would be paired up with a women who is pretty looks good with the rack to prove it. Though sick she is at the top of her class.

She looks at Lelouch glaring at him "I am going to kill you"

* * *

When class begins the first teacher they get brings in a T.V "today class as a treat we will watch the battle of terrorist against our Holy Britannian Empire and after we will do a report on military actions used because this is a class for military strategy"

As the live footage plays Lelouch begins writing notes on what are the skills of all the pilots used and everyone else around him couldn't believe it he was actually writing notes. Kallen on the other hand kept trying to hide her eyes from the inevitable massacre of those rebels. She knew Lelouch's skill in strategy and warfare.

The battle takes off as the Sutherlands led by Lord Jeremiah head east to take out the eastern defense while Cornelia and her units who have been assigned this mission head west. The main force of tanks is used to draw their fire away from the knigtmares. With this attack on three sides the defense turrets didn't stand a chance. The next step in the operation was Jeremiah's units entering the mountain their orders are to eliminate any units that refuse to surrender While Cornelia's orders are to eliminate the remaining turrets.

Kallen watches in horror as the Sutherlands enter the mountain and even though the camera could not follow them in it was pretty easy to tell what was happening. The Sutherlands enter and all you see out of the holes in the mountain is bright yellow lights with the sounds of gunshots being heard. Kallen buries her head her arms trying her best not to watch. When she finally lifts her head the battle is over with the Sutherlands coming out from the holes n the mountain but to her surprise behind those knightmares members of the Blood of the Samurai were following them with their hands above their and marching in single file with knightmares following behind them.

Kallen turns her head around to see Lelouch smiling a very evil smile and something about his eyes she just cannot figure out. It's not geass that much she knows but it's something else the way he is looking at the screen. Her thoughts become interrupted by the bell so everyone packs up and gets ready for lunch. Kallen tries to find Lelouch at lunch but he is nowhere to be seen that is until she bumps into another student

The student looks at her "oh you're his girl friend" she says in a sarcastic mood "if you're looking for him he's up on the roof"

Kallen doesn't say anything but goes up onto the roof and sure enough those fan girls of his always know where he has gone. He gets up and decides to sit beside him

He turns his head and looks at her "Hello Kallen, how did you know I was up here"

"One of your fan girls told me"

Lelouch just laughs at that statement "yea I bet they would never leave me alone but now"

Kallen just punches Lelouch's arm really hard "yea you get to relax while I'm hunted by all the girls"

Lelouch rubs his arm "that hurt you know"

"Good you royal pain in the ass"

"At least I kept my promise to capture the terrorists and I will make them no longer fight"

"Good, but i swear you had better tell everyone i am not your girl friend"

The bell rings for lunch being over and the next class is gym only this time they both decide to skip it and continue their talk. Meanwhile Shirley who is in gym class begin making a big fuss to Milly

"I cannot believe Lulu has a girlfriend"

"Relax Shirley; Lelouch is just avoiding the girls as best as he can and Kallen probably agreed to help him"

"But both of them skipping gym"

"Lelouch always skips gym and Kallen is usually sick and can't play anyway"

"Yea I guess you're right, wait a minute I heard they were both eating lunch on the roof"

"Shirley I am sorry but I give up, there is no way I can convince you and if you give up on him like this then you two won't ever be together "

* * *

The rest of school ends and Lelouch heads back to the government complex.

Jeremiah is the first one to greet him back "Your highness the operation went according to your plan"

"Good now then I need to extract some information from them"

"Your highness there is no need for you to go we are already extracting information from them"

"That may be true but I bet I can extract more"

"As you wish your highness"

Jeremiah calls one of the guards over and orders them to escort his highness to the jail where the terrorists are being held. "It's ok Jeremiah, I know the way"

"But your highness, these are terrorist, they might try something"

"They are behind bars I am sure I will be fine"

Lelouch heads off to the jail and once he arrives he keeps his promise to Kallen and uses geass on all the terrorists to tell him what they knew and to order them to never oppose him. After he was done he quickly heads back to his office ready to make his next attack.

"Your highness you seem egger, are u already done with them?" Jeremiah asks

"Yes I made a deal with them and if their intelligence is correct I said I would let them go"

"What! For you to make such a commitment that information better be good"

"I got proof that Kyoto is supporting terrorist, before it was just a rumor but now I got proof" Lelouch takes out his recording device that he seems to carry everywhere with him and he plays back the messages

Recording

"Do you know where the black knights are?"

"No" they answer

"Who is supporting you then with your weapons?"

"The Kyoto group"

"Is there anything else?"

"No"

End Recording

Jeremiah stares at the tape in disbelief "how on earth did you get that?"

"People like not being executed; even the Japanese when it comes down to it value their own life"

"Your highness for a split second you sounded like the knight of 10"

"Ah, the Vampire of Britannia" Lelouch just giggles at this comment "I guess I did"

* * *

Well that's the chapter….not really exiting…but I guess its ok

Now anyone have any comments or ideas (Ideas are really helpful) please let me know

Lots of people are happy with Cornelia's defeat

And thx for the reviews and such people


	11. Lake Kawaguchi

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass…but I own my plot which is quite interesting

I have been reading a lot of similar stories..but so far mine is the only story I found where Lelouch and Zero are different..and are enemies

* * *

Lelouch sits there at the war meeting with his Ashford academy school uniform on. This isn't the first time he has done it but it isn't the way a Viceroy is supposed to act but with the generals' blabber on about the problems so who really cares "Numbers are supposed to take care of them selves" one man yells

"Are u denying the evidence your prince has showing the Kyoto group's collaboration? What about Zero? What has he been up to?" another many yelling equally as loud

"Zero has been running around acting like a hero of justice and the masses of Japan are split between Zero and the Viceroy's kindness to them" a third man says

Lelouch stands up looking at all of them "you are all foolish, we strike down Kyoto and establish are own government looking after them, I don't care if the emperor likes having numbers look after themselves we are going to be doing things my way, If Kyoto falls then all supplies will disappear making it easier to take them out, is that understood"

"Yes your highness" They yell

"Good meeting dismissed"

Euphemia runs up to Lelouch "that was such a boring meeting"

"It was but I think some of them are hiding something "

"Really?"

"Yes and it's about time to make expose them"

"Brother umm may I go to Lake Kawaguchi, I want to see what happens there"

"(that's where the student council is headed) ok but you got to bring one bodyguard with you"

"Ok and thanks"

"Just be careful Euphie"

"I will"

She runs off waving goodbye to him. "Its better she isn't here for what I am about to do" Lelouch walks down the hall and calls Jeremiah to him and some guards "we are going to go exterminate some rats"

Jeremiah looks at the young prince "You mean from the meeting"

"Exactly" Jeremiah didn't say anything in the meeting but he noticed and so did most of the other members, that man trying to cover Kyoto even with all the evidence the Prince has. They march around ending up at a door with the words keep out written on it "How obvious can you be, Jeremiah kick it down"

Jeremiah knocks down the door and the guards rush in pointing their guns in the room. Jeremiah steps forward "under the direct order of his Royal Highness Lelouch Vi Britannia viceroy of area 11 you are here by under arrest for conspiracy against the empire, punishment is death!"

"You have no proof" the man who was at the meeting yells

Lelouch steps forward "I don't need proof, the very fact I am royalty gives me all the proof I need, soldiers fire!" The soldiers empty their entire clip into the room killing everyone who was inside

One of the soldiers looks back at Lelouch "was this ok?"

"Yes it was, they were conspiring against Britannia, everyone knew it but no one acted on it but since no one had the authority to until now" Lelouch looks at Jeremiah who only nods. He knew what Lelouch was going to say next and wanted Jeremiah to say it for him "Clean the place up and remove the bodies" this was the order given.

The bodies were removed and Lelouch was stuck up in his boring office again "There should be a law against this"

Luckily for Lelouch a distraction comes and it happens to be Kallen "Lloyd wants you to come to the hanger"

Lelouch looks at her oddly "ok that's his reason but I know you didn't come up here just to tell me that"

"You are right, the reason I came up was to be rid of that annoying Lloyd, I knew Britannians were annoying but this guy wins first place"

"Yea, but at least he builds good knightmares"

"I guess, but I have another reason why I am up here, you got to tell everyone at school we aren't dating!"

"It won't matter; soon you will be living here anyway"

"I will?"

"Yes when people learn you are one of my subordinates"

Kallen flinches at that word. She despises that word coming from his mouth "y-yea ok"

"Well I had better see what he wants" Kallen and Lelouch head down an bunch of corridors and stairs reaching Lloyd's little workshop or play room as he calls it "Lloyd what is it?"

Upon hearing Lelouch's voice Lloyd spins around like a ballerina facing him "I want more combat data"

"Umm Lloyd if you wanted combat data then why not get Kallen and Suzaku to duel each other?"

"Yea" Kallen says jumping straight into the conversation "I need get back at that knightmare"

Lloyd points at Kallen "She is part of the reason why I don't want them to duel, she's crazy women who destroys my beautiful knightmares"

"CRAZY! I will show you crazy" Kallen tries to charge at Lloyd with full force wanting punch his lights out

Lelouch grabs the back of Kallen's shirt "Let's not injure the mechanic because I still need him"

Lloyd takes a big sigh of relief "thank you"

"Maybe afterwards" Lelouch replies

"W-What!?"

Lelouch just laughs while Kallen gets a smile of satisfaction "Anyway what was your second reason?" Lloyd

"Suzaku doesn't like fighting in duels; it was hard to convince him to join in that first one"

"Then put them through simulations"

"I did that, when the opponents were Japanese she totally flipped out and nearly broke it"

"Well then, you will get your results whenever we need to use her"

Kallen just couldn't hold her voice any longer "would you two quit treating me like some kind of tool!"

"Don't mind him Kallen, he treats everyone like a piece of equipment"

"He does? How crazy is this guy?"

Lloyd just looks at the young girl "crazy?"

Cecile comes walking from behind the Gilgamesh laughing "that's Lloyd for you, can't tell work from play and can't tell people from equipment" She lets off a nice bright smile "that's why I teach him social lessons and look at that, its time for your next class, come with me Lloyd"

"No please don't" Lloyd begs

"You don't have much choice in the matter" With those words she literally drags Lloyd away

"So much for him, well I got to head back o my office, care to come along Kallen?" Kallen nods her head and they head back to the office. She may not like Lelouch but it is sure better then being near Lloyd

They arrive back at his office and Lelouch sits down "it's been a slow day today"

"Lelouch, I just don't know if I can pull the trigger against Japanese people, I know if I don't you could easily just wipe out all factions that oppose you with ease, you could of slaughtered all the members of the resistance group called The Blood of the Samurai but didn't, you left survivors, I know your holding your end of the bargain but" Kallen looks at the prince who is searching for something in his desk "are u even listing to me?"

Lelouch picks up something from his desk and puts it on top" I found it" he reveals it to be a chess set "care for a rematch"

Kallen looks at the chess pieces and looks back at him "who ignored me to pull out a game of chess?"

Lelouch sighs and looks at her seriously "I did not ignore you; I thought by now the answer was clear, ask the honorary Britannian Suzaku, he will have your answer and if he doesn't then the answer must be within yourself"

"Lelouch" she says in a soft whisper

Before another word is said the door bursts open with a soldier panting and breathing heavily "hotel jacking, Lake Kawaguchi, emergency by Cornelia" He says through is heavy gasps of air

"Soldier breath, you are only hindering the situation if you don't get your breath back and speak proper"

After a couple more breaths he is able to speak properly "The Japanese Liberation front have hijacked the hotel at Lake Kawaguchi and Cornelia needs your assistance immediately

Lelouch bolts up grabbing Kallen's arm at running with her to the vehicle waiting outside "OW, Lelouch what's the rush?" He keeps pulling her and on the way out grabs his royal garb

"Euphemia is there, she is in danger, my sister is in danger, and so are the members of the student council" Kallen nods her head understanding all to well what its like to not be able to protect those who you care about

* * *

They arrive within the hour and Lelouch bolts out of the car, running into Cornelia's personal transport, bursting through the doors yelling "What's the situation?"

Dalton and his men look at the prince and see those eyes of his. Those eyes that say death will be coming soon. Those eyes will make any normal man tremble with fear and it even makes Dalton waver a little. "The situation is they are demanding the release of the political prisoners in exchange for the hostages, they destroyed all the bridges except the main one, all our attempted routes from air and water have led to causalities, which leaves us with the supply route running underneath the hotel and since it can handle knightmares we already sent in three Sutherlands to break through, even if the enemy took defensive measures it should be no problem"

Lelouch looks at them "you underestimate the Japanese people"

Cornelia just stares in utter shock at these words of her brother "you over estimate them"

Lelouch watches the three knightmares speed down the passage way but all of a sudden all three Sutherlands become non responsive having the words lost written on the screen

"They were wiped out!?" Dalton yells

"It seems they modified a Glasgow into a linear cannon" one of Cornelia's advisors states

"Contact Lloyd and tell him to bring the Lancelot" Lelouch says still thinking of a plan in his head

"You aren't thinking about using that eleven? You know we are very strict between Britannians and numbers"

"Cornelia if you keep thinking of them as a pathetic sub species it will get you killed by one of them someday"

They give Lloyd a call and says he will be there ASAP, but how long can they hold them off and even the media is here including that Diethard fellow but how long can we stall the Japan Liberation Front

-2 hours later

"Look" points Kallen who is in the same room as Lelouch still.

The cameras point to the top of the hotel where they see a few men dressed in uniforms pointing a gun at one of the hostages. The hostage is pushed off the roof and he falls to his death. After a few minutes a connection is reached with the man leading them "our demands have gone unanswered so we shall throw one hostage every half-hour until out terms are met"

Lelouch looks at the man "and you are?"

I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front, why does a mere student need to know this?"

"You speak to Lelouch Vi Britannia"

"So a student is the Viceroy, HA, a weakling like you might as well just give up if you want these hostages rescued"

Lelouch laughs at him "you think mere civilians will make me want to give up, our emperor says that the strong must devourer the weak and since I am stronger I see no reason to comply with your demands, you could kill them for all I care, but when u do you no longer have hostages to hide behind" Cornelia could not believe this. Was he planning on abandoning Euphie, but he couldn't because they are family. Lelouch looked at Kusakabe as who is sweating and Lelouch knew that the JLF were thinking of surrendering but after what they pulled they are better of dead "but you should find yourself grateful you are facing against me Kusakabe, I have no control over the prisoners that's done by another sector and since I am such a kind leader to the people I govern I will offer a trade, me for all of them, I am a much better barging chip anyway.

Kusakabe thinks about this for a second before finally answering "agreed as you come toward us we shall release the prisoners one by one"

"Agreed, but I will have one person accompany me to the gate, this person will be in a kingtmare and shall not leave, I will be in full view so there is no funny business"

"Fine, you got five minutes to be heading our way"

Lelouch grins and begins walking out "Lelouch" Cornelia yells "how could you agree to such a thing, they could kill you"

"Better me then Euphie and the civilians" Lelouch continues walking and on the way throws his royal garb over his clothes

He beckons Kallen over to him "Kallen, I want you to be the one to pilot the knightmare over to the hotel with me"

"Are you sure Lelouch, this is crazy"

"Just give me the same faith you had in Zero"

"I understand"

Within the five minutes a Sutherland his heading over to the hotel with its hand stretched out with Lelouch standing on the hand in his white and gold uniform. His outfit has a short cape with the design similar to his zero costume. As he gets closer to the gates people are being released one by one passing the Sutherland by all seeing Lelouch standing there heading to the hotel

One person sees the prince and knows him personally has Lelouch Lamperouge "Lulu!?"

Lelouch looks over slightly seeing Shirley who is just starring at him in awe and amazement that her prince charming was a real prince but she cannot say anything to him but instead is forces by Milly to keep walking toward safety. Lelouch looks back at the hotel and is about to pass beyond the gates just as the chairman is released. He The Sutherland goes beyond the gates and sets Lelouch down. The pilot is forced to watch as the members of the JLF take him away

Lelouch is taken to an elevator by the guards and is handed to another pair of guards but before the exchange is made Lelouch uses his geass on all four of them "I command you to plant these bombs in the hotel and stay inside the hotel after they are planted" he hands them a bag pull of explosives that he hid inside his Ashford academy clothes. They take him to Kusakabe and the soldiers head back down the stairs to plan Lelouch's bombs.

"Welcome Lelouch"

"Kusakabe you know this will end in failure right?"

He just laughs at the prince, his old rugged uniform that was used way back in the battle against Britannia, his black hair and beard in the way of his face. Up close the man looks to be in about his forty's and looks damn ugly to boot.

Lelouch walks near the window and turns to face them "you are the fools, if you don't surrender now I will have u all personally executed"

Kusakabe points his finger toward Lelouch and the two soldiers in the room take out their pistols and begin firing around Lelouch breaking the glass behind him. " I don't think you understand the situation your in, with you up here none of them would dare make a move against us"

Lelouch looks at Kusakabe and then to a little screen that's to his left and he points at it "really then what's that"

Kusakabe looks in the direction he is pointing and sees that another knightmare has attempted to break through the linear cannon "heh so they decided to try and rescue you, well the Raikou will make short work of that knightmare"

"Don't be to sure" they watch as the knightmare charges through the Raikou and making it have the reception signal lost. A knightmare can be heard breaking through the water and it is seen as the Lancelot piloted by none other then Suzaku. The knightmare takes out its new test weapon, the VARIS and begins firing and the foundation block destroying it

"You used yourself as a decoy, you insolent brat, I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW" Kusakabe jumps toward Lelouch pulling out a katana intending to slice him open

Lelouch leans back falling out of the building to avoid Kusakabe. He looks down at the prince who only smiles and takes out a detonator. He pushes a button in it and the whole building goes up in flames and explosions. "THAT DAMN BOY!" screams Kusakabe before he is engulfed in flames

"Lelouch!" screams Cornelia

"Your highness!" yells Suzaku as he races to try and catch the prince

"LULU!" hollers Shirley

When the smoke clears all that is seen is the Lancelot near a destroyed building with the princes body no where in sight

* * *

I am going to end it there as a cliff hanger now then how was that pretty neat right, lol

Who is Zero?? Like whom could it possibly be?

What happened to Lelouch?

And important question _Rolo will be in this but I am _trying_ to decide which Rolo…the one in Lelouch of the Rebellion of Nightmare of Nunnally? please choose! _

_next chapter you wont see until Halloween...becasue it is a Halloween special  
_

Please Review please


	12. Halloween takeover

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass and could someone tell me if I have to have these every time. It is very annoying

This is the Halloween special and what happened to Lelouch after he fell.

* * *

Lancelot looks over the rubble. The fallen prince must be buried under there and is probably dead. Screams of rage and sorrow can be heard throughout the whole area. The pilot of the Lancelot, Suzaku kept screaming "I failed, I failed" but then a piece of the ruins began to move. The Lancelot rushes over to the spot pulling off a large piece of the building only to reveal the Sutherland that went with Lelouch.

The Sutherland gets up all dented and nearly destroyed. It moves across the bridge right in front of Cornelia's until and collapses right in front of them. "Get the pilot out of the machine" Cornelia orders. The soldiers move to the Sutherland only to have the cockpit open on its own revealing a redhead and the prince himself completely unharmed.

Lelouch walks away with Kallen right behind him, approaching the soldiers who can only stare in awe. "The prince lives it's a miracle" the soldiers yell

Diethard runs up in between the guard pointing his camera at Lelouch and Kallen "The Demon Prince is back, his conquest of Japan gave him the nickname demon prince but now the demon as picked a lovely rose (points the camera at Kallen) how such a beautiful red rose was picked by the demon we shall never know" He announces

Kallen hears what he says and glares at him "who the hell are you calling a rose" Diethard picks up his camera and begins running all the way over to his van with Kallen quickly gaining on him. Diethard is able to reach the van and drive off leaving a very pissed off Kallen for the others to deal with.

Cornelia comes out and greets the prince "Lelouch don't ever do something like that again"

"That was the only option we had, let's just go back it's been a long day" Lelouch looks over to Kallen who is all tensed up "Kallen we are leaving"

Kallen turns around glaring at Lelouch "That will be all over the news tomorrow; I am so going to kill you" they all step into the personal transport and head back to the settlement, leaving the hotel ruins behind.

* * *

The next day Lelouch is sitting at the front desk filling even more paper work then before. Lelouch was about to finally finish his paper work for the day when Kallen smashes her way through the door and sits down on the chair glaring at him "What can I do for you today Kallen"

"Turn on the news" She says in a growling voice

Lelouch turns on the giant TV in his office and sets the channel to news and watches it with Kallen

The female News reporter begins speaking "Today our top story revolves around our heroic viceroy Lelouch Vi Britannia who we have identified today (it shows a clip of Lelouch in full view) His courage was shown when he willingly surrendered himself to free the hostages and then jump out of the building destroying blowing it up as he fell (replays the full video of last night that was captured by Diethard) And a new picture of this female pilot who with further searching we have discovered to be Kallen Stadtfeld. Is this woman one of our Highness pilots or is this more going on? One thing is for certain our Viceroy sure picked a lovely rose (shows the clip of her chasing Diethard) with dangerous thorns"

Lelouch turns off the TV and looks at Kallen who seems she might have a heart attack "D-did she say there could be something more between us?"Kallen yells

"Yes she did Kallen"

"Why are you so calm?!" She says raising her voice more

"If you let them get to you then they think there really is something going on, or would you like to charge at them and them continue to say stuff like that"

"I guess your right"

"If you want to take your mind off it" Lelouch pulls out a letter from the student council "Milly is holding a Halloween party and we are (he hesitates little) invited to go"

"You make it sound like we were ordered"

"We were but its ok"

"What are u scheming Lelouch"

"Nothing really is just that the person who does the scariest prank wins a kiss from a member of any current or former student council member"

"Ok I'm in, what's the plan"

* * *

Tomorrow comes faster than anyone could have expected and when school ends Kallen arrives at Ashford Academy. "Kallen you came, where is Lelouch?" asks Milly

"He is busy and won't be attending until the end"

"Ok"

They walk into the student council room where she is greeted by everyone

"Where is Lulu?" Is the first question Shirley asks when Kallen steps into the room"

"He won't come until the end" Kallen replies

"O-ok" Is Shirley's reply

"I can't believe my bud is the Viceroy" Rivalz says

The evening went by with pathetic attempts to scare people: Fake spiders coming down, shadows of ghosts, just the basic stuff. It was Milly's turn now and she brought everyone to the gym for her grand scare. She snaps her fingers and holograms of monsters appear everywhere. With Nina being the one who build it and Milly coordinate it.

People were freaked out seeing these monsters but then the monsters stopped and all the lights went out. When the lights came on Zero was standing on stage pointing a gun at Milly. Members of the Black Knights burst through the doors surrounding all the students. The Black Knights point their guns at the students and order them to the center of the gym in a group. Milly was also forced into the group.

"You are know my hostages, don't move and you will live but if even one of you does anything foolish you will be killed"

Nina begins clinging to Milly for support as Kallen grips her hands in anger.

"Kallen, Lulu will save us when he comes right?" Kallen nods and Shirley sighs in relief but she did it a little too loud and attracted the attention of Zero

"What's with the commotion!?"

"It's nothing" Kallen replies. Zero studies Kallen hard and figures something out

"You are the so called rose that Lelouch picked" Shirley flinches at these words but Zero continues to speak "So if you are here the Viceroy will also becoming, this is perfect"

"I am not a rose" Kallen yells charging straight at Zero. Zero fires his gun at Kallen who collapse at Zero's feet

"I have no more use for them, kill them all" The Black Knights prepare to fire. Screams are heard from the crowd of students who begin panicking. One voice is heard above all before the gun fire is heard

"LULU!" She yells as everyone closes their eyes and gunfire is heard throughout the gym

The students open there eyes to hear a laughter from Zero "You actually thought I would kill you" he says as he removes his mask revealing himself to be Zero "guards remove your masks" The so called Black Knights pull of the costumes revealing themselves to be former students of Ashford academy who decided to join the Military

Kallen gets up from the ground laughing "your plan worked perfectly Lelouch"

The students stay there shocked trying to absorb what happened. Milly is the first to stand up clapping "Well Lelouch looks like you got us all so you win"

"Good but I choose not to kiss"

"That's fine, last time we tried that somehow the fire alarm was pulled and it came from the Student council room"

The party presumed with most of the soldiers talking with Milly and Kallen staying close to Lelouch. Shirley watched Kallen and was full of jealousy for she wanted to be with Lelouch. Shirley studies Kallen and realizes to be close to Lelouch she has to join the Military.

* * *

She sneaks out of the party and heads down to the closest army base looking to be recruited "Aren't you a little young to join the Military?" says the recruitment officer

"Not any more, the Viceroy is seventeen and Kallen is seventeen"

"This is true, sign here and here and here, welcome to the army"

* * *

This is the end of the chapter so Lelouch scared everyone.

And Shirley joined the army.....didn't see that coming.....what is going to happen now that she is in the army...how much will it change Lelouch's plans.....will I have to make this a harem (joking....sort of) if it continues like this I might have to but for now no

Thanks for reading


	13. Suzaku's loyalty

Disclamier: I don't own code geass I swear i don't..if i win the lottery i will..that's one thing i want..the copy rights to code geass

This is my christmas present to everyone..another chapter enjoy

* * *

Lelouch sat on his bed and tried to get his thoughts organized. While deep in his thoughts someone slowly opened the door and he knew exactly who it was, CC. It was easy to tell who was at his door for a soldier would knock, Kallen would force it open and CC would silently walk in like she owned the place. The first time she did that he thought an intruder was coming and grabbed the pistol he had hidden and nearly shot her.

"So Lelouch what's your plan for today?"

"Witch, you ask a lot of questions but whenever I ask any you don't tell me anything"

"You could always not answer like I do"

" I will stop Kyoto and take their power. I have all the evidence I need to stop them but I'm trying to figure the best plan to do that, I narrowed it down to twelve possibilities and I guess I will have to see which bets pay off" after a few more words with the witch he shoves CC out of his room and changes into the Viceroy uniform. He opens the door and walks downstairs to have Euphiemia greet him

"Hello Lelouch"

"Hi, did you wait for me?"

"Yea Cornelia already ate but I hardly spend any time with you so I waited"

"Well then better not keep your stomach waiting"

With that said a growl is heard coming from the princess's stomach "guess your right"

After eating they both go back to their work. As Viceroy and sub Viceroy both of them have a lot of work that needs to be done. _I hate the super fancy food every day it makes me sick, I eat like this while many others suffer it's disgusting. _He calls small military meeting which usually consist of: The purists led my Lord Jeremiah who Lelouch personally knows and trusts, the Gilgamesh's pilot Kallen though she isn't in the army she can outmatch almost any pilot, and Suzaku though honorary Britannian and hated by many of the soldiers no one can ever doubt his skills in the Lancelot. Any others that attend are summoned based on the skills based in the military reports. He looks over his soldiers and displays his plan

* * *

Lelouch makes a special meeting with Kyoto to buy more Sakuradite. He makes his way and stands in a big open room with a giant window on the side. It looks big and empty with the corners shrouded in darkness. In front of Lelouch is a platform with two soldiers guarding an old wrinkly man who's face is hidden behind a curtain "So Prince Lelouch what can I" Before he can finish his sentence Lelouch interrupts him

"Enough, you are under arrest for assisting the terrorists"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Does a son of the Emperor need any reason to do what he wants?"

"HAHAHA, you think you can do anything to stop me" four Glasgows come into view from the shadows and point their guns at the prince "your only hope prince is to surrender or you will die here"

"You should be the one to surrender"

"I am tired of your mouth, kill him" one of the Glasgows fires the slash harkens but at the other two destroying them. The final one turns to shoot the traitorous pilot but he flips out a giant knife slashing away the gun and stabbing the knife straight through into the cockpit and fires upon the guards killing them. The Glasgow then rushes toward the old man and points his gun right at him.

"Your soft and your tactics and thinking are outdated, that is why you will never win" The cockpit opens and out comes Lelouch Vi Britannia. The old man curls his hand into a fist and hardens it "Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara industries and formally a key backer of the Kururugi regime, when defeat seemed imminent you sided with the colonists, formerly known as Kirihara the traitor but in reality to support multiple resistant groups throughout Area 11, a double agent how cliché"

Many Sutherlands come in breaking through the window while a second squad comes in from the front led by the Gilgamesh. "How could all of this happen? How?"

"Simple I used the Gilgamesh and a squad of Sutherlands to distract your knightmare guards while another group scales the mountain" He glances at the Gilgamesh and turns back to face the old man "but I guess destroying them works just as well"

"H-how could you of been in that knightmare, you are right there unless" The fake Lelouch pulls off his wig and facemask revealing the person to be Suzaku "why you traitor you sell out Japan by killing your father and now you sell us out, you bastard"

Suzaku goes big eyed and crouches down hugging his knees to his chest "n-no your wrong, I d-didn't want to kill him, I just I just, AHHHHHHH!"

"Someone take Suzaku outside and get that man some air" Lelouch yells turning to face the frignted Suzaku. After He is lead outside he turns his attention back to Kirihara "now then, Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to tell me everything about the people you support and all the people who help you" Lelouch orders activating his geass

"Of course" Kirihara begins explain all the resistance left, about the Black Knights, where the other members of Kyoto are located and the development of the newest knightmare frames.

The other members of Kyoto are located right beneath the mountain and get captured. They are brought to Lelouch and his soldiers. Lelouch looks over each member and is able to identify who everyone is until his eyes set on a young girl with Black hair and dressed in a white kimono. "Who is she?"

"We don't know, no matter how much we look into it we cannot find out" A soldier says

"Kaguya Sumeragi" Suzaku says walking back into the area

"You know here Suzaku?" Lelouch asks

"She is my cousin"

"Oh" Lelouch studies the young girl "bring her with us I will decide what to do later, as for the others prepare them for the execution. They send the members of Kyoto to the execution grounds while Kaguya is sent to the prison

Lelouch walks out of Mt Fuji and goes to watch the execution and orders Suzaku to come along

* * *

At the execution grounds the members of Kyoto are lined up and Lelouch looks over to Suzaku "Suzaku show your loyalty to Britannia, you will be the one to order the soldiers to fire"

"Y-your highness"

"Or is this an act of insubordination, they have helped the terrorists and shall now be punished, give the order to fire"

Suzaku looks at Lelouch then looks at the people who he will execute_ what kind of plan is this, ordering me to kill them. What is this some kind of sick game or is there more to this. I don't want to give the order but if I don't then how will I ever change this country for the better. _"F-FIRE" as the order is yelled he turns his head away and tries to shut out everything. The sound of the gunshots still echo inside his head and he knows that he ordered their death.

Lelouch looks at the dead members of Kyoto then back and Suzaku "Suzaku come with me"

Lelouch leaves and Suzaku follows but they don't get very far before some guards run up to them "your highness it's not safe to walk around with an eleven like this"

"It's ok this man is showing his loyalty to Britannia every step of the way so I am going on a little faith and won't hear any objections to what I am doing"

"Y-yes your highness" they say in unison

They walk off "Suzaku you hate me for making you issue such an order"

"No your highness I could never hate you, but if I may, I want to know why you wanted to order it?"

"Quite simple, that girl Kaguya is your cousin and I didn't want to have to kill her, so I am placing her under your care and you are responsible for her, is that understood"

Suzaku immediately bows before Lelouch "yes, I am not worthy to be trusted with this"

"Good" Lelouch and Suzaku split up and Lelouch heads back to his office hoping to relax

* * *

Lelouch get into his office but before he even gets to sit down Cornelia walks through the door _what is with these people, cant a guy catch a break_ "what is it Cornelia?"

"We need to talk about choosing your knight, your actions becoming reckless and we need to have someone protect you" she hands him a book "here is a list of possible knights, all them exxellent ilots from respected families"

Lelouch flips through some of the applicants and notices a certain person circled "why do you have Jeremiah circled?"

"You know him better than any one of the other applicants so I thought you would choose him"

"I will get back to you on that later, meanwhile I have something important to do"

"Like?"

"Well, looks at his paper work and sees the top sheet "the military has requested me to view the knightmare combat training the new recruits will be doing"

"Very well I will join you"

_Damn _"of course, I would enjoy your company sis"

* * *

They both head off to a large hanger where the knightmare simulation battles take place. Upon entering Lelouch and Cornelia are given a list of new recruits who will be taking the course. Lelouch looks through it and finds a few of the names to be interesting _these soldiers could be useful to me, _upon reading it further a name stands out "Shirley Fenette is here?"is all Lelouch can say

* * *

That's it

Fun work for you all….the words "These soldiers could be interesting" you guys create

i want to know what you can come up with and see if i can put it into my story. Cornelia has the Gloucesten knights and Lelouch will have his own team based on what you come up with

Looks:

Attitude:

Reason for serving Britannia (pure Britannian or half no pure Japaneese) also if you want a reason to serve Lelouch:

Fighting style (Suzaku is always straight on and reckless, Kallen is obedient without question but knows the little things that would benefit Lelouch without being ordered):

Have fun :)


	14. A Step Deeper into War

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

I finally decided a winner and also I am way behind in school I'm surprised I found time to write this

* * *

The process was long and boring, watching men line up, introduce themselves and fall victim to there own stupidity. The simulator puts you in a random realistic battle sequence where you control a Sutherland while your enemy is three Glasgows hidden within the area. The first time recruits were quickly defeated while people who have been in training longer either succeed or nearly succeed. To Lelouch this was long and pointless. Hardly any strategy involved in this and what's worse the only reason he came was to avoid another long pointless conversation with Cornelia.

To think if he had no interruptions Lelouch could of created a wonderful rebellion making Britannia quake in fear and the very sound of his name but now he is reduced to watching pointless simulations on a screen beside his warrior sister.

A certain name being called quickly broke Lelouch out of his trance "Shirley Fenette" A voice over the intercom spoke "Shirley Fenette, please go to the simulator at this time"

Lelouch looks at the orange head as she heads toward the simulator. _She looks different then back at school but I can't figure out why? _She enters the simulator punching in her trainee code and the screen lights up beginning the training. The system gives you a Sutherland which you must control to defeat three computerized Glasgows. The location of the battle is randomized each time to keep your guard up. _I know Shirley has some experience with knightmares for I did teach her a little at Ashford._

The battle commences inside a ruined city as she proceeds cautiously around each corner ready to strike if anything were to come up. She proceeds deeper into the town but is ambushed by a Glasgow hiding in the destroyed building. The bullets that come upon Shirley only disable her arm but she uses her other arm to hold her gun and fires upon the Glasgow destroying it.

In these simulators it won't take much to destroy them and their AI is very limited making it simple for people who have used a knightmare before. She continues around looking for any enemy knightmares that would appear to ambush her. To her surprise there was a knightmare waiting for her right in the middle of the road. Seeing the opportunity she pulls out the gun and proceeds to fire but gets shot in the back from another knightmare "shit a trap and I fell for it" the bullets make contact with her cockpit almost destroying it. The shots disable the upper half of the knightmare. She quickly moves toward the knightmare in front of her "I will at least take you down!" she screams and moves in a zigzag formation to not be hit by anymore bullets.

She reaches the opposing knightmare and brings up the Sutherlands leg breaking her land spinner over the head of the Glasgow. The Glasgow falls over limp and is rendered useless. Having her land spinner broken and not having the use of her arms makes her unable to defend herself against the last enemy. The Glasgow having run out of bullets walks over to the Sutherland with a knife drawn ready to finish it. The Glasgow stands before Shirley and brings up the knife ready to stab the cockpit. _I won't lose, not with Lelouch watching me. I will show him that I am better then Kallen _"I won't lose!" she immediately pulls on the ejection levers sending her cockpit straight into the Glasgow's head. The head is immediately destroyed and falls over. The cockpit having lost trajectory slams into the ground and would render the pilot unconscious but still alive.

Shirley walks out of the simulator having won the battle. Cornelia and Lelouch watch as she leaves "well Cornelia I guess some of the new candidates have some skill"

"Y-yea"

The announcer then calls "Brandon Han please report to the simulator" A black haired red eyed male walks into the area. He has a pair of glasses and is tall slim male that looks about 19.

Cornleia looks upon this man with disgust "Why are they allowing a half eleven here?"

"Cause his mother is of noble blood and it is a great test to see if the noble blood is stronger than the eleven's blood"

He moves his glasses up closer to his eyes and steps into the simulator. The area becomes a big swamp with mud and plant life everywhere. He slowly moves his Sutherland forward careful to avoid being stuck in the mud. After stalking around in the plant life some more hoping to surprise the enemy Brandon still finds nothing. After moving around a little more a Glasgow comes out from behind a tree and slams into the Sutherland sending him straight into the mud "bastard" He quickly turns around and fired his slash harkens at the Glasgow destroying the unit. "damn I can't move" The Brandon tires to make the Sutherland move but it is stuck deeply in the mud "Oh this is just great, I am a sitting duck" one of the other Glasgows comes upon the scene but luckily for Brandon he doesn't notice him. Brandon fires his machine gun at the Glasgow destroying it. "If this keeps happening I will win" After a couple more minutes Brandon begins getting shot from behind "Well this is just great, I can't turn my stupid machine around to counter" The bullets keep hitting the Sutherland "you know what my father always said when if you're going to die take as many as you can with you" He fires his slash harkens to a nearby tree but because the ground is so wet and soggy the tree's roots come out falling onto him and the Glasgow behind him

"Hey Cornelia, in your case does that count as a win or loss?"

"Well Lelouch he completed the mission but died so I guess both"

Brandon walks out of the simulator and heads back. Lelouch and Cornelia also head back to their rooms. When Lelouch enters his room he sees C.C and Kallen playing a game of cards "any reason you two are in my room, playing cards, and in your pyjamas? Wait C.C has pyjamas? When did she get those? Why hasn't she been wearing them instead of getting me in a load of trouble?"

C.C looks at Lelouch with an evil smile "I have these on so when you get back we can all play strip poker and I will convince Kallen to play"

Kallen quickly glances at C.C in fear "I am not stripping especially for him"

"aww your no fun Kallen, how about you Lelouch, you want to join?"

"No, I rather go to sleep but I can't with you two in here"

"Fine and here I thought I might share my pizza with you" She grabs here pizza and leaves to go back to her room.

"Kallen you should head back to your room as well"

"Actually I can't"

"Why?"

"Because Lloyd's got some creepy cameras in my room to study my behaviour, I don't care if he does it to Suzaku for he is a guy but I do like my privacy"

"Well you can't stay in my room unless you want those rumours to spread, actually I will just sleep in my office, and the couches there are very comfortable"

"Well then good night Lelouch"

"Night"

With that Lelouch heads into his office falling onto the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

When he awakens the next day he sees Kallen on the other couch only a few steps away. This is a sight he never thought he would see. There lies Kallen face down in her panties and nothing else. A slight blush goes to Lelouch's face as he tries to think of any logical reason why Kallen is in his office like that. _Ok, Ok just calm down it's not like you haven't seen her body before but this is crazy. I had better think of something fast or this could get real ugly. _He gets back on the couch and rolls off making sure to land with a thud. Upon hearing the sound Kallen jumps up off the couch forgetting to wrap her front _damn it didn't work, Kallen you idiot you just pretty much gave me a death sentence. _Kallen groggily looks down at Lelocuh who she could see is very red

_Where am I? Why aren't I in a room? Why is Lelouch's face real red? Why do I feel a little col..... _"LELOUCH!"

"Y-Yes Kallen"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I would love to answer that once you get a bra or shirt on"

She looks down and immediately realizes what's happening and dives back under the blankets "Lelouch you pervert, you probably carried me here while I was asleep and if you did that then you might have touched me"

"Kallen there is a problem with that, do I look like the type of person who will do something without covering their tracks?"

"No I guess not"

"Sadly I don't have the time to worry about that now, get dressed and attend my meeting which will be taking place in a few hours"

"Lelouch I can't, I got no clothing. I left it in your room"

"Alright I will get them" Lelouch walks out of his office and heads toward his room and when he opens the door he sees C.C lying on his bed "C.C what are you doing?"

"Did you like the present I left you?"

"That was you? You nearly got me killed!"

"I would have known if you were going to get killed"

"Evil witch" Lelouch grabs Kallen's clothes and walks out of the room. He walks into his office throwing Kallen's clothing to her "The bathrooms over there"

She walks over to the bathroom keeping the blanket around her as she steps in and quickly gets changed.

When Kallen walks out she sees that Lelouch took that opportunity to get changed himself. "You know Lelouch if I had walked out sooner then I would of caught you changing"

"I knew you wouldn't its scientific fact that girls take longer then guys"

she puffed up her cheeks and stormed away wanting to be away from him before the meeting

Lelouch lays back on his chair and turns it around taking a good look at the settlement from his window. _So much has happened since that day I became Viceroy. The world is now on a new path but I wonder where it will end_

"Your highness it is time for the meeting"

"Thank you Jeremiah"

* * *

Lelouch steps into the meeting hall and takes his place at the head of the table. Kallen is a few seats down across from Jeremiah. "Ok so what is this meeting about sub viceroy?"

"Viceroy we need to strike at the JLF base, we know it's located in the mountains and we have the forces to strike them down once and for all"

"Cornelia, think about this for a second, they know we can attack them I bet they know we plan to attack so don't you think they could have taken precautions against it?"

"They are just lowly eleven's I don't see what you are worried about, they can't do anything against us"

"And the Black Knights? If they know what we are planning then it won't be so easy"

"Viceroy if we don't act now then it might be too late"

"Are you willing to risk the lives of your men on the assumption that the eleven's won't be able to win?"

"Yes viceroy I am"

Lelouch heads back to his office and hangs his head in defeat. There is just no way you can argue with a warrior who wants to pick a fight. "Then Cornelia your soldiers will lead the assault, the operation will take place in three days"

The meeting is dismissed and everyone heads back to their quarters. Lelouch flops down in his chair and rests his head on his hand _Cornelia you idiot you are going to get yourself killed with your irrationality_. Kallen then walks in with Shirley, Jeremiah, and Brandon. "You wanted to see us your highness"

Lelouch lifts up his head and turns to the people in his office "Yes I did and it's about today's performance, Shirley Fenette I am placing you within the purebloods for the time being and as for you Brandon Han you will be with the reserves. This is a temporary action until the battle of Narita is over. Dismissed" the soldiers walk away but Kallen decides to stab behind

"Lelouch, why is Shirley here?"

"I don't know but I can't force her to leave, this is her choice"

"Do you think she will survive?"

"She survived basic training and if she follows my orders then there is a very high possibility that she will"

* * *

The incident with Kallen does not count in the mature rating for in code geass it showed Kallen naked twice so it's still not rated M

The reason Brandon Han won is because he doesn't have a really big background that could mess up my story and thankful not a lot of information so I can make him fit into whatever role I need. Though for the record the Vincent won't be made for another year and I am the one who decides what the characters pilot.

Guibin: congratulations on winning and not going overboard on you character


	15. Attack on Narita

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Time for Narita hope you enjoy the surprise I have in store

* * *

Lelouch leans back on his chair handing a stack of paperwork to one of the soldiers nearby who rush it off. "Damn this is so boring I guess Cornelia attacking the JLF will make this more interesting"

Kallen who happens to be on the couch looks at him "you don't want me to fight in the battle do you"

"No I don't think you will be necessary for it, besides with your skills you will end up making them all look bad"

Kallen giggles at the comment "yea you're right"

Lelouch gets up and begins heading out of the room "come on Kallen time to go to the briefing room" They go through a bunch of doors and end up in a dark room with a huge screen displaying Narita mountain. Lelouch goes to the front while the others including Cornelia sit in seats around the projection "here is our target the Narita mountain, the home base of the JLF. With the information I have gathered from other rebels I know the base is midway up the mountain and to the left a little and they have escape routes on the far right and on the other side. To make sure our forces can wipe out the enemy thoroughly. Cornelia will lead the assault to the enemy's main entrance and this will lure the others guarding the escape routes as well to attempt to kill her. When they notice that Cornelia is on the front lines we have Jeremiah Gottwald and Andreas Dalton will go the enemy's escape routes and attack them while they are distracted and to make sure that this information isn't fake we will have the entire mountain surrounded. We have four platoons split up into seven units of knightmares ready. We will scale the mountain and a signal will be fired when the enemy's base is discovered. At that time all knightmares will spread off into one of the three groups and we shall crush them. We will have the pilot of the Lancelot and the Gilgamesh waiting on standby in case we need extra power. Any questions?"

"I can accept the pilot of the Gilgamesh for she is a Britannian and even has a father who is a noble but why do we have an eleven helping us on this mission? He might betray us!" One soldier yells

Kallen flinches at the fact she is the daughter of the noble Stadtfeld family "As we know the Lancelot can fight on equal grounds with the Gilgamesh and because of that he will be there as back up, besides it is Prince Schneizel's order that they see as much combat as possible"

"Very well sorry for questioning your order Viceroy"

"Any other questions?"

Euphemia who just entered the room recently stands up "What can I do?"

Cornelia looks at her little sister "Euphemia why are you asking?"

"I don't want to feel like a burden on everyone so I want to help even if I can observe this battle so I can help in the next one"

Lelouch looks into his sister's eyes who are pleading for her brother to say yes "alright you can come. The G1 will be positioned near the field hospital and will carry all the civilians from the town to that point. Cornelia's advisors, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, and I will be there. If there are no more questions then you are dismissed"

Everyone begins to leave and Kallen comes walking up to the front "so this is it then, with this all but the Black Knights will be defeated"

"Yes Kallen then the peace we all desire can be achieved, once all the rebels are eliminated from area 11 I can make it a peaceful place for all once I achieve some more power and respect from the Britannians"

Kallen nods her head "it's not like I can go back to my old friends or just go back to school at this point the only path left is for me to go with you"

"I understand Kallen"

They both head off to bed but half way though the night Lelouch wakes up his head turning to the clock "1:00 Am wow" he gets up getting dressed and heads into his office sitting on a chair "It sure is dark here in the morning"

"So you're the one who us up"

Lelouch looks over to see his older sister Cornelia walking into the room "I never thought you would still be up before a battle"

"Yea, I just have a bad feeling that this battle might be my last"

"What do you mean? You are the goddess of victory remember no way you can die"

"Lelouch, when you fight in enough wars sometimes you get a sixth sense about things"

"No way can you die, its impossible even I couldn't defeat you"

"In strategy I bet you could"

"Your to modest, anyway sister can I change the subject"

"Sure go ahead"

"What happened to my sister and mother?"

"I myself investigated the matter but could not find any leads. The only thing I know is that Schneizel had your mother's body removed but as for your sister her body was nowhere to be found"

"If that's true then what was in the coffin and how can a body just disappear!"

"A dummy or a dressed up fake would be my guess so to not rouse suspicion and it is as i said we tried to find the body but it was gone. We even scanned the blood samples that were left behind and that one of them had Nunnally's DNA. It is like she was never there"

"I know she was there i saw them both die with my own two eyes!"

"Lelouch please calm down, I am merely answering your question"

"I see, well thank you for telling me"

"It was no problem"

"You'd better head off to bed so you can be in top shape to prove your so called sixth sense wrong"

"Fine but you also better go to bed; you're the one leading the operation"

"Yea yea, being a Viceroy sure is damned annoying"

"Well it's a privilege the ones born into greatness get"

"Well privileges like this can go to hell, I can hardly do anything I want to since a Viceroy only governs things on his majesty's behalf things become so infuriating"

"Discriminating against the numbers is our national policy which I think you have forgotten"

_-Sigh- even if I do change it the Britannians will dislike me and if don't change it the numbers hate me_ "In the end all that matters is Britannia's victory I guess"

"Now you're sounding more like royalty"

_That can go to hell for all I care _"Yea I know well good night"

"Night"

* * *

The next day all the Britannian forces surround the Narita Mountain. Kallen, Lelouch, Euphemia and Cornelia's advisors are all in the G1 while Cornelia is nearby ready to lead the forces up the mountain

Cornelia radios into the G1 "Viceroy is it time to move out?"

_Ugh I don't want to do this _"Yes it is, begin the attack"

"Right" The order quickly spreads and all units that were hiding in the trees and trains. The soldiers quickly move out and charge up the mountain upon Lelouch's directions"

"You the Japan Liberation Front, You who have lost all human decency, your dream of a bygone golden age shall be crushed here" Half way up the mountain some enemy knightmares begin appearing "Bartley what are we calling the enemies again?"

"They are called Burais your highness"

"They just look like Black Glasgows, relics using relics how fitting. Grind them to dust!" Three Burais appear from the ground a few meters in front of Princess Cornelia "How interesting, they made the whole mountain a fortress"

Guilford quickly speeds up placing himself beside Cornelia "You highness leave them to me you should fall back"

"Guilford don't treat me like I am another one of your women, I can take care of myself" She quickly speeds up taking hold of her spear. The enemy knightmares tries firing a barrage of bullets at her but she easily avoids them and slashes horizontally destroying two of the knightmares. The third one tries to back up so it can resume its fire but Cornelia quickly thrusts her spear forward killing the pilot.

Guilford holds the rear destroying some turrets with his slash harkens "I understand my lady; I will support you from the rear"

"Well Cornelia is here, will anyone dare face me?"

Lelouch just sighs to himself. _She is over doing it again as usual. This battle is so simple I don't even need to issue any orders. _Lelouch lies back on a chair resting his arm against the arm rest and leans his head back.

Cornelia's advisors look at the Prince "Your highness what are you doing? You are supposed to be issuing orders to the army"

Lelouch lazy looks over to them "There is no need; we have hardly lost any soldiers and we are obliterating the elevens"

"Very well my lord"

Kallen looks at the monitor then to Lelouch. She walks over to him whispering into his ear "do you regret not being Zero?"

"Not really, at this moment the Japanese are being defeated quite easily"

The forces the Britannians comes up against are quickly dispatched by sheer might. Wave after wave of Japanese smash against the Britannians and like an egg the Japanese are quickly defeated. Cornelia reaches a little hut on the side of the mountain "I think this is the entrance of the base, someone signal it off" A signal flare is shot and the army begins converging on the three points indicated by Lelouch but as they were reaching their point a giant rockslide comes down smashing into Cornelia's unit head on "What the hell!"

Lelouch jumps out of his seat and rushes to the map hologram watching the mudslide wipe out most of Cornelia's unit, a chunk of Daltons unit and a chunk of Jeremiah's unit "What the hell is going on? Where did this rockslide come from?"

"We don't know your highness"

"Damn, someone get a hold of Cornelia"

"We can't her long range communicator is broken"

"Who is still alive in her squad?"

"Guilford managed to take minimal damage and we can seduce that this rockslide was manmade and directly targeted at Cornelia"

"Then get a hold of Guilford you idiots" _Damn Cornelia's advisors can hardly think for themselves without Cornelia around"_

"Right away, Guilford, Guilford are you there?"

"Sorry your highness I'm busy looking for the princess, I think I found her IFF signal" He rushes part way down the hill and searches for Cornelia's unit.

A communication reached Guilford since he is close enough to Cornelia's unit "Guilford, my Guilford I want you to do something for me this is my last order"

"Princess please don't say that you will be fine I promise"

"I don't have much time, from this moment on you, and Dalton are to be Euphemia's sword and shield. Please serve her as you have served me" Unit Lost

"Princess CORNELIA!"

Lelouch looks at the map trying to regain the command structure that was lost during the rock slide "How many of our forces are left?"

"About twenty-five percent"

"Damn it"

Jeremiah quickly cuts in though communications "I think I know who was behind the rockslide. It's the Black Knights they are coming down from the mountain In force. A giant Black knightmare is heading down the mountian leading them"

"THe enemy report I got, Is that the Japanese knightmare? The Guren MK II"

"I do not know yet"

"How the hell could this of happened"

"Blockade squad ten reporting in, we have two armoured trucks that rammed through and just released four silver knightmares with weird swords and they are headed straight for the G1"

"Could the Black Knights and the JLF have planned this?"

"No or they wouldn't of waited to use the rockslide, damn so Zero waited for Cornelia's unit to send up the signal flare then strike? This isn't over, this battle is just beginning"

* * *

And that's the first part of Narita hope you all liked it

What did you think?

And Yes Cornelia is dead

For reference in a canon the Guren is Red but sicne Red is the Gilgamesh i made it Black


	16. Retaliation of Narita

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Sorry for the long wait i have been so busy with other things but here is the next chapter at long last

MVS is the sword that Lancelot uses

MVC is the claw of the Gilgamesh

"This is not over yet Zero, I won't lose to you"

Your highness what shall we do, without Cornelia leading the main forces the soldiers are in total disarray and morale is dropping fast" On of Cornelia's advisors bluntly states

"Here is what I want, All forces I want all forces to fall back to the G1. Reserve forces one through ten please go and help General Dalton, Eleven through fifteen come to the G1 and help fend off the enemy forces that are coming, and sixteen though twenty five go to General Gottwald and help fend off the unknown unit. Get a hold of Lloyd I need a word with him"

"That won't be necessary my lord i'm already conntected to the communications"

"Well I guess you butting into other peoples conversations as its uses. I want warrant officer Suzaku to head out in the Lancelot to help Jeremiah hold off the unknown unit"

"HAHA I want to thank you for that lovely order" –communications end-

"Your highness is it all right to leave the operations to him?"

"You may have been under Cornelia but now your orders come from me and I don't like being questioned do you understand!"

"Yes your highness I am sorry"

"Good then make yourself useful and have Guilford and his squad fall back to defend the princess. Kallen we will be heading out as well"

"Le-Prince Lelouch are you sure you want to head out? I can understand sending me but I don't see you being out on the front lines"

"Oh don't worry about it Kallen I'm just the bait, You all have your orders now move out now!" Kallen and Lelouch quickly run to the hangers "now what will i be taking? Oh a spare unit of Cornelia's forces I think this will come in handy" They quickly get the knightmares into gear and launch as soon as they are ready.

"Lelouch we are to late five enemy units have already appeared and they don't look like any ordinary knightmare. They must be the custom made Burai's in that report."

"Shit are we already too late"

"Umm Lelouch we have another problem"

"What is it Kallen?"

"The unit you are using, it's Cornelia's spare unit so it's a commanders unit and it's sort of standing out and I am one hundred percent sure that they seen it"

"Oh Cornelia where ever you are I have only one thing to say, I hate your plan of attack and under estimating the elevens oh god how i hate you at this very moment"

"Lelouch quit stalling are start giving some damn orders"

"Alright alright, from the looks of it they are using mainly melee weapons so Kallen and I will run decoy and try to distract them while the rest of you cover us, all we have to do is hold out until Guilford comes and then we can turn the battle around"

"Yes your highness" They all say in unison

"Lelouch here they come"

Lelouch quickly takes out the spear and blocks the enemies attack _damn these modles were given to the four holy swords and that only means one thing, the enemy is Suzaku's teacher. Tohdoh the miracle worker the only man seven years ago who brought the mighty Britannian empire to its knees._ "Kallen they are spinning around us and attacking us from different angles I want you to use the experimental VARIS on the ground I have sent you a quick study of where they will most likely be. If you can fire it at the ground it should disrupt the flow giving us some time to retaliate. Kallen fires where Lelouch's exact coordinates are and one of the knightmares gets its land spinner destroyed by the debris of rocks that were the result of the VARIS. The unit is quickly taking away by one of the others "Good two down three to go. Kallen i figured out the leader it's the one that will be attacking you on the left side keep him busy"

"I hate you giving me orders" Kallen quickly intercepts him the MVC and quickly detaches the thumb and swipes at him only having Tohdoh fall back. One unit tries to attack the Gilgamesh from behind but Lelouch uses the spear to block it "Lelouch how you holding?"

"It'd be better if i didn't have to save your backside and with the sapear being my only weapon it isn't very fun"

"hey I'm only fallowing your orders or would you rather me not fight this guy and leave him to kill you"

"no thanks you are doing just fine"

"that's what I thought" The third one rams Lelouch's unit from the side giving the unit he was faceing time to knock the spear from the knightmares hands and proceed to finish off the unit.

A gargly voice comes from the enemy unit "You have lost now prepare to meet your end"

"Preapre to meet yours, you fell into my trap"

At that moment Guilford's squad came charging from the forest with spears held and pushes the back the forces and the custom Burai's quickly retreat "How are you prince?" came Guilford's voice

"I am fine but that was a little to easy, when you came they disappeared, watch yourselves"

A communications link quickly opens from Jeremiah "We have a problem the unit calling itself the Guren MK two has disappeared after taking a few of my comrades and it heading your way and the Lancelot can't reach you a ambush party as appeared and we have our hands full"

"This means the Black Knights and the JLF have worked together on this and that Chinese man that you told me about Kallen must of heard us somehow, Damn this was supposed to be our trap but it was theirs "Everyone use escape route five this isn't a battle this is a slaughter we must fall back now"

"Lelouch here it comes" The Guren comes flying out of the trees with a glowing red hand but Kallen jumps in using her MVC. The claw holds it for a little while but it eventually breaks the Gilgamesh continues its attack. Kallen quickly falls back and fires the VARIS a couple of times only to be dodged. Guilford's unit comes to back up the Gilgamesh but the custom Burai's return putting them in a pincer

"Damn no matter what I think of this won't work damn it"

"Lelouch what do we do?"

"cause our own rockslide"

"Prince are you crazy my Princess Cornelia was killed cause of that and we might die as well"

"Well i prefer to die my way and it sucks to be you all because i am in charge. Now calling fire the VARIs toward the top of the Mountain, by now most of our forces have escaped hopefully"

"Do I really have a choice to disagree?" She points the gun at the top of the mountain and fires the VARIS a couple of times. The top of the mountain collapse and huge rocks begin falling. "you are right Lelouch they are fleeing"

"I thought so but we have another problem, we got to not get ourselves killed. All units fall back to the G1 and take all ammo you have with you, destroy the rocks now!"The army does what is commanded of them and they fired upon the rocks. "Luckily only minimal casualties were caused by the rocks but over sixty percent were lost in total. _This will be perfect fuel to rally more people to fight for Britannia for my plan i will need as many people as i can get_

There it's done and sorry about the long wait school and I was moving i am hopeing the next chapter won't take this long


	17. Writer's notes important

Writer's notes

I am at a stand still of what chapter to write next so I made a voting thing on all three of my most current stories and you will decide

This has been posted to all three of my stories do not vote on the reviews vote on my profile and when I put out the next chapter of one of my three chapters I will be refreshing the votes and we do it all again. Take care and i hope the chapter you want is the next one I write


	18. Knight and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass i just own all the feelings you get from this story

This is the winner

* * *

A few days after the battle ended Lelouch ordered the army back to the headquarters of the JLF knowing the place is abandoned by now. The main objective is to clean the rubble and uncover as many bodies as possible and Lelouch ordered the Lancelot to also help with recovery operations. As they work outside in the former JLF Lelouch, Euphe, Kallen, Dalton, and Guilford are inside the G1.

"Your highnesses Guilford and I have come to discuss some very important issues. First off according to princess Cornelia we are now under your command Euphemia Li Britannia and second we need to point out that Zero always targets the royals first. Clovis and Cornelia were both killed immediately but in normal battle it's a good idea to try and take the commander hostage to gather information. Zero has a hatred for the royal family and is out for blood"

"Dalton and I suggested this your highnesses. That you both get knights, a personal champion and we can build a squad around them. Euphe due to the fact that Cornelia's last wish was for us to serve you this doesn't need to be rushed but Lelouch you have no personal defences and a lot of us noticed you like to do as you please so it would be in your best interest to hurry on that"

"I know. Is there anything else you two need to report on"

"No your highness"

"Then you are dismissed"

"Yes sir" Both Dalton and Guilford leave the G1 leaving Euphe, Kallen and Lelouch there to think.

"Brother what happens now?"

"Euphe I want you to go with Dalton and learn a little bit about warfare. It might help you in the future"

"Alright brother" Euphe gets up and quickly catches up with Dalton

"Kallen as for us we have to take it to the next level"

"You mean me becoming you knight?"

"You are famous enough from the Britannian military as you shown yourself on par with Guilford and in the battle of Narita your skill was once again proven . As well you are the daughter of nobility so you are the perfect candidate to be my knight"

"I am in it this far Lelouch, nothing else to do but to continue"

"I understand we will get that all sorted before I am sent back to the homeland"

"Why do you need to go to Britannia?"

"When we find my half sister she will be sent to the homeland and all members of royalty will need to attend her funeral"

"You plan to knight me before you go so won't that mean I will have to go with you?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to go to the homeland"

"If you do go you can show off that you are that skilled despite being part Japanese"

"So show me off like a trophy?"

"Not a trophy but as an example to others not there are people that aren't full Britannian and yet and be twice as deadly"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you can be here under. Hmm since Euphe will be coming with me I guess the most logical would be Jeremiah since Guilford and Bartley will want to be at the funeral of their commander"

"So I am going to be stuck with a discriminator"

"Yea probably"

"Then I think being with you is a whole lot better. A racist or you. Damn hard decision so I guess it's you"

"Ok I will let everyone know you are to be my knight"

"This will only make things a bigger headache"

"Oh Kallen that's the kind of things I should be doing just have faith in me as you would of if things happened differently"

"Oh yea and when I found out I would most likely leave you at the hands of your best friend and if you still live point a gun at you myself threatening to shoot you"

"I could smooth talk my way out of it"

"I bet you could"

"You two are very amusing to watch"

Lelouch and Kallen quickly turn to where the new voice is heard "I should of guessed it was you witch"

"Oh Lelouch such hostility"

"C.C you forgot rude, selfish, and obnoxious"

"Well C.C you are selfish and extremely rude. While you Kallen show much hostility toward me so in the end we are even. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for an announcement"

Upon leaving the G1 he notices Shirley in hear military uniform sitting beside a body in one of the tents and decides to head over there. "Hi Shirley, is something wrong? You have a long face"

"I never had a proper reason to fight before now, I entered because of some jealousy"

"What are you talking about Shirley?"

"I found my reason to fight now, Those, those bastards killed my father calming to be knights of justice is such a big excuse. I will kill them, Zero I will kill him. I WILL KILL ZERO"

"Shirley"

"Lulu I am sorry I need to be alone" She runs off leaving Lelouch.

"Is this my fault? I thought everyone evacuated, no it's not my fault I did all I could, that Zero is at fault if I was in charge of them I could of prevented this"

After the talk with Shirley he quickly contacts the homeland letting them know about his knight selection which will be held the following day. Lelouch heads back to the room and when he gets there he sees C.C leaning against his door "It seems your reason for living is even stronger now, it seems it's not revenge for just yourself no more"

"Shut up witch I am not in the mood"

"Aww the heartless prince has a crush"

"I said shut it" He walks in and slams the door on her face

"humph, I guess he does have buttons that can be pushed hehe"

Inside the room Lelouch enters his personal bathroom and begins taking a shower while slamming his fist against the wall "damn it, damn it, damn it I couldn't do anything. I know this is the right path though, not matter how far I go innocent blood will always be spilled then I won't let it be in vain"

The next say was split with conflicting emotions for everyone a lot of people. Knighting ceremony is for celebrations but will it easy to celebrate after so many losses. Dalton walks into the Prince's dressing room as he puts on his royal outfit. "Your highness may I have a word?"

"Sure Dalton what's on your mind?"

"It's about the knighting ceremony"

"Is it about choosing my knight?"

"No, personally I think you couldn't of chosen a better knight. It's the timing for so many people were killed are you sure this is a good time for this?"

"This is a day of hope and celebration it will help take people's minds off the trouble. "People need hope and this is a way to give it to them"

"For a moment your highness you sounded like your brother"

"Thank you for telling me that, now I know I had better find a way of phrasing things"

"Your highness?"

"It's nothing, see you at the ceremony"

"Yes, thank you for your time your highness"

After the talk and Lelouch is all dressed he looks at himself in a mirror. "After looking at this uniform I made long enough I can easily say that white still isn't my color but I can pull it off. He leaves and makes his way to the room where the knighting ceremony hall is. He sits on the chair at the end of the long hallway awaiting Kallen to come down. "_Knowing Kallen she is going to kill me about the fancy uniform she has to wear for this_"

The time came and there she was in the white uniform with gold trimmings and a sword strapped to her side. A very real looking sword but a complete fake due to some members of royalty being total wimps like Lelouch. Kallen begins walking down the hall with nobles whispering all around her

"isn't she part eleven?"

"Yes but she is the heir to the Stadtfeld name, so she has nobility status"

"If she continues to gain favour then the royal line will be stained by an eleven blood"

"If you forget that boy isn't of nobility status thanks to his deceased mother, I guess he just wants to ruin the bloodline even further"

"You have to give the women credit though, being able to hold of Guilford is a amazing feat"

Kallen reached the end of the hall and bows before Lelouch whispering something as she knelt before him "_You will die a thousand deaths for this_"

Lelouch could only smile as he began the speech "Kallen Stadtfeld will thou upon this day pledge thy loyalty to Britannia and stand as a knight to the crown"

"yes your highness"

"Does thou wish to abandon thy self and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good"

"yes your highness"

She pulls out the sword and points the tip at her chest while the hilt is pointed at Lelouch. He takes up the sword and brings it back down gently tapping both sides of her shoulders "I Lelouch vi Britannia here by dub thee Dame Kallen Stadtfeld" after a few more words said he hands the sword back to Kallen then waves his hand giving the signal for Kallen to rise and turn around. As she does so she notices one very important man in the crowd, Mr. Stadtfeld who begins clapping at the same time as Lloyd quickly followed by Bartley, Guilford and eventually the rest of the room.

After the ceremony they all go to a banquet to celebrate the new knight Kallen walks beside Lelouch whispering in his ear "this is really annoying me"

"It's no picnic for me either and we have another party to go to after this"

"Where?"

"Ashford Academy"

"Milly's idea?"

"Yea" They arrive at a huge ball room filled with people dancing and trying to talk with Lelouch about politics and about his new knight. Kallen trying not to involve herself with such snobs lets Lelouch do all the talking and just smiles to everyone. Lelouch finally removes himself from the banquet going onto the balcony with Kallen "I hate fancy gatherings"

"So do I but thanks to you I now have to go to them with you"

"Well it's nice to have company, besides this will be a piece of cake once you realize what's next"

"What do you mean?"

"After the party at the Ashford's we go to the homeland"

"I know"

"Well we are expected to say All Hail Britannia in front of everyone"

"What, you couldn't have told me before hand?"

"If I did then you wouldn't of agreed, besides I don't want to say it any more then you do"

"There you are Kallen, I have been looking for you" A voice behind them calls

Kallen turns around and sees her father there "d-dad?"

"Your highness may I steal away your knight for a few minutes"

"Of course"

They move a couple of steps away from Lelouch and begin their conversation "I came all the way from the homeland to see your knighting ceremony"

"You came all the way out here for that?"

"Of course you've done the Stadtfeld name proud"

"The name, of course it's all about the Stadtfeld name"

"Tell your mom to keep her work up if she wants to stay hired and tell your step mom I said hi"

"Of course dad" They walk back to Lelouch and Kallen's father thanks Lelouch for taking some of her time before heading off. "That man is blind, my step mother cheats on him while my real mother is a maid still loyal to him. I wonder if cares about anyone but himself and the family name"

"Sounds depressing"

"Well I got three square meals and a roof over my head, what about you? How did you get by?"

"Well the room was given as a favour from the Ashford's but to pay for almost everything I did I used my head"

"You got a job?"

"No, I gambled by playing chess for some nobles and always winning"

"Oh makes sense because most jobs require physical labour"

"Ignoring that comment" Lelouch and Kallen turn around to see the ball room empty "not that I am complaining but where did everyone go?"

As they walk inside one of the soldiers run up to him "there you are your highness I was informed that you left"

"Who told you this?"

"The members of nobility they said they couldn't see you in the ball"

"If they just looked outside they would of saw me on the balcony now leave" The solider bows and walks away "lazy nobility"

"yea"

"Well looks like it's time to go to the Ashford"

"What about Shirley? Wouldn't she like to attend?"

"I guess you haven't heard"

"Heard what?"

"Shirley's father was caught in the rockslide"

"Oh my GOD! Is she alright?"

"She seems alone know and I am worried about her but sadly can't do anything until after the ceremony tomorrow"

Kallen and Lelouch arrive at Ashford where Milly, Nina, Rivial and Suzaku "Suzaku when did you attend Ashford?"

"According to the president a little after you publicly became Viceroy"

Lelouch turns to Milly "What about the times I came to vist Ashford?"

"Well as coincidence he has military duties about the same time"

"Oh well, let the party continue"

The day continued on with some laughs and some non alcoholic wine. Everyone congratulating Kallen on becoming a knight but everyone knew in the back of their minds after the party it would be a time for grieving. Lelouch and Kallen go to the funeral of Cornelia while the other members of student council go to Shirley's funeral. The Party ends late at night with everyone going home while Lelouch and Kallen head back to the government complex. Both of them head to their rooms without saying a word to each other.

The next day Lelouch and Kallen board the plane and head off to Britannia "What's wrong Lelouch, you look stressed"

"It's been seven years since I spoke to my father face to face, it's been seven years since I saw all my family of course I will be stressed"

The next day came and at first glance Kallen could tell that Lelouch was not having a good day already. He had major bags under his eyes and his outfit was wrinkled. He looked like a total wreck and major see to sneak onto the plane unnoticed so no one could comment on it. Even used smoke bombs to avoid the media but once they were on the plane Lelouch immediately began scanning a computer typing in stuff then quickly deleting it to type other things. "Must be trying to form a plan for when he meets his siblings. Well as for me, I'm going to the washroom so I can practise saying all hail Britannia without cringing my face" The plane lands a few hours later and Kallen could swear that Lelouch could sleep with his eyes open. He looked very well rested and somehow had his clothes all nice and neat "either I was seeing things or Lelouch is a miracle worker"

The media was all around Lelouch asking him questions about the past seven years and everything else that has happened. Which he gave his bullshit answers to

"Kallen lets hurry the funeral starts soon"

"Right your highness. _Yuck saying it with such formality made me puke in my mouth damn Britannia, I should be destroying your nation not helping it_"

Lelouch reaches the palace where most of his siblings await

"Ah Lelouch it is so good to see you again after seven years"

"Schneizel good to see you to, and Odysseys nice to see you as well"

"Little brother I'm glad you're safe"

"Why do our pure bred family members seem to die in the country you are Viceroy in but you a half blood stays alive?"

"Nice to see you to sister, I hear all you can do to get your way is wine like a little brat"

"Watch it Lelouch your mouth could get you sent to prison"

"If I go you won't be too far behind, if you excuse me I have to get ready"

Kallen trying to be as polite as she can goes before them and bows before walking behind Lelouch

"Sister you should really get along with Lelouch, he is going to be someone important in Britannia someday I feel"

"Schneizel the only thing he is good at his chess second to you"

"And look where I am. Prime minister of Britannia"

"You defending him"

"No, no, just thought I should warn you" The siblings that were out begin walking in and taking seats behind the emperor and smaller seats for the knights behind them

The emperor stands up and begins delivering his speech "We have lost another valued member of the royal line but this shall not stop us instead we shall continue to press forward without regrets. Cornelia died with honour and pride. She shall always be remembered for the great things she has done and forever have a place within Britannia but her death does signify the end. Britannia is where the strong are born and thrive we devour the weak and the weak should submit to the strong. Our nation is one of pure strength and it shall always prevail over others ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Everyone stands up including Lelouch and Kallen staying in sync with the others "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

* * *

Sorry for it taking so long. I started working on it so i stopped the vote but then i got a new job working a lot and haven't found time but here it is and it won by one vote. I don't stop it at a set date. I look at it and see what's in the lead and when i think of a good next chapter i stop the vote and start writing. But still only a single vote this won by. Amazing. Well the votes are reopen so decide what I write next.


	19. The Gawain

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

I want to write more but the urge is leaving me sadly but I still want to continue to write when I can so I don't know when updates are coming i guess at random and whatever I feel like

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry Lelouch"

"You been in that bathroom ever sense the funeral ending"

"Well saying those words made me sick to stomach"

"I can understand that but Euphie and them are waiting for us Kallen"

"Yea I know we have to go meet them but wouldn't it be better for her if she stayed here?"

"She would never do that now when Cornelia lost her life at Area 11 so she will always feel bound there"

" I guess your right"

They walk out of the palace and arrive at their plane "we been waiting for you"

"Sorry Euphie"

"It's ok but big brother wants to talk with you"

"Which one?"

"Me"

"Schneizel"

"Yes Lelouch I came to give you a gift"

"A gift?"

"A experimental Knightmare that can fly, I want the main guns looked at by Lloyd"

"So you can use them on the grand ship of yours I heard so much about?"

"You know many things don't you"

"You know more then I will but I wonder in the end which one will succeeded father"

"Maybe a chess game will decide that when the time comes"

"last we played was five years ago and I improved greatly"

"Then it should be an interesting match"

"Yes but I better get going, without me I'm afraid Area 11 will fall into chaos"

"You seem really attached"

"Now more than ever"

After saying their goodbyes Lelouch and the other board the ship and head back to Area 11

"Exited to be going back?"

"You know I am your highnessss"

"Such sarcasm Kallen is quite unfitting of a women of nobility"

"But a perfect person for your knight my guess"

"Well if you were as stuck up as Dalton things wouldn't be as fun on my relaxation days"

"Every day is your damned relaxation day"

"Not when I am planning a strategy"

"You would do that for the hell of it"

"And it would be there when we needed it"

"Ugh your hopeless"

"And your quiet entertaining"

"Damn you"

After a few hours they finally arrive back in Area 11 "great to have you back your highnesses"

"Good to be back Jeremiah, was everything ok while I was gone?"

"Unfortunately not" Almost as soon as you left the Black Knights immediately stepped up their efforts and caused major mayhem in the city but there was one thing that we got"

"Which was"

"The remaining JLF members are planning to escape into international waters tomarrow night"

"Then that's the night we destroy them once and for all"

"By the way your highness, a certain girl has been rather rambunctious since you left"

"Ugh cant she behave, I'll deal with that now then"

Lelouch walks all the way to C.C's room unlocking the door and walking in "C.C"

"Yes Lelouch?" She turns to face him wearing skimpy clothes"

"AHH get some real clothes on"

"I'm just putting on clothes I found in this closet"

"Wait, what?

"She opens the closet revealing the clothes"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Apparently all these were designed by Clovis"

"Clovis if you weren't dead right now I'd beat you to death"

"But that's not the best part"

"There's more?"

"Yes these clothes have all been worn before by women staying here, that's why people always think of me as"

"Don't say it"

"Fine, but if there is nothing else I want to try on some more of these clothes and walk around more watching everyone's reaction"

"You been doing WHAT!

"Walking around in these clothes"

"UGH, you aren't going anywhere in these anymore"

"Then get me a pizza"

"Why?"

"Or I'll walk around in these more, its only ruining your image not mine"

"Damn, fine I'll take you to pizza hut give me a minute to get changed"

Lelouch walks into his office replacing his royal garb with his old school uniform "Euphie proved that the masses don't pay attention to the face or hair just the tone and clothes but the way she walked around town without people noticing her" He finishes getting dressed and walks to C.C's room where she is expecting him. The walk outside where they run into Kallen

"And where do you think your off to?"

"Oh Kallen, just taking C.C out for Pizza want to join?"

"Wish I could but ever since I got back" A voice in the distance begins yelling

"Oh Kallen where are you"

"Shit got to go"

"Oh hi your highness do you know where Kallen went"

"She was just here Lloyd, by the way since your here Schneizel brought something for you to look at"

"Oh yay more toys I'll have to work on that when I finish with Kallen's machine tune up"

"So why do you need Kallen?"

"Cause I want to see if I can calibrate a human directly to be part of the machine with perfect sync and reach one hundred percent efficiency output"

"You are crazy, she took a left and ran like her life depended on it. Knowing you it probably did depend on her life"

"Thank you"

Lelouch walks out of the building with C.C and heads to pizza hut "one large pizza with extra everything"

"isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No, better then what I usually order"

"True, true"

"So what are you really up to"

"I would like to make another contract with you"

"Another contract?"

"You can eat a lot more pizza if you become my co-pilot of the Gawain"

"The new machine you brought?"

"Wow news spreads fast"

"No, people just have loose lips"

"I don't even want to know"

"It's not as bad as you think, it was those clothes that got them saying anything"

"I'm going to burn those clothes"

"But regarding your proposition I think I will accept"

"There is a condition though"

"What would that be?"

"You can't wear your straight jacket uniform or any of those clothes"

"So you want me to wear those really tight matching every curve of the body clothes that pilots wear?

"No"

"Admit it Lelouch you are a guy deal with it"

"I may be a guy but I don't think like that"

"Oh you know that report you got a month ago on Suzaku needing medical attention"

"How did you know of that?"

"Well his injuries are from his curiosity...he tried on Kallen's combat suit..the one that matches the curves for females. Well Kallen caught him and beat him so badly that's why. Even Suzaku has something for girls"

"Just shut up"

"Fine. I'm ordering another pizza"

"Fine"

Later that night "hey Lloyd"

"Yes your highness"

"Why does the Gawain have two seats"

"Ah that, I was trying to figure that out myself the problem is that it's a prototype for a new weapon and that the movements and weapons are out of sync. So it is possible to have one person control the whole machine but that is quite tough. To make it easier they have it so two people can pilot it. One for weapon and the other for movement but I cannot understand why though. For that to work the two people would have to have almost perfect harmonization or one will have one idea and the other will be doing something different"

"I will pilot this machine then"

"You sure about that, and who's your partner? I hope not Kallen I enjoy the Gilgamesh too much to just let it sit there. No"

C.C walks in with a white and gold pilot suit "I will be"

"Hmm I have no reason to object. It's very lucky for you that I made a simulator from this"

"We won't need it"

"Huh? Not need it. Even for his highness over here, which I am not doubting his pilot skills being the son of the Flash but i don't know if you even had knightmare experience"

"She's right I don't think we need it"

"Ok your highness. ..._I thought being called mad was my title but it's suicide for them_"

Lelouch turns on his communicator "Jeremiah, Kallen have the forces closest to us and those at the docks meet me here ASAP for a military meeting"

An hour later in the military assembly "ok the ship with the JLF is not the main target they can be dealt with easily. The problem is the Black Knights who i know are going to try and save them. What we need to capture them but we don't all we need to do is make sure that when they interfere we are ready for them understood"

"Yes your highness" The room chants

"Ok all aquatic knightmares will be prepared to enter the water at any time and the and the ground based keep a tight perimeter we don't want them to sneak up on us" Alright in twenty four hours we make our move be prepared"

After everyone leaves only Kallen and Lelouch are in the room "Lelouch, I thought they would be prisoners so you can't take away their fighting sprit"

"I know Kallen but sometimes this time I've got no choice"

"Why?"

"The leader of the JLF is on that ship and the Black Knights are bound to show up so they will be there. I'm sorry Kallen but this time there is no mercy. They had a chance to surrender when the JLF base was destroyed but now it's too late"

"Lelouch..."

Tomorrow the next night at the precise time the Britannian army waited at the docks ""General Kusakabe they Britannian army is just watching us what do we do?"

"Are they firing at us"

"No they are just watching us"

"Heh maybe Lelouch is being nice and is thankful to be getting rid of a nuisance. Well is so called mercy will be is doom. All men put the ship into open waters"

"Yes sir"

"I guess we didn't need the Black Knights help after all"

"General something has appeared on the radar"

"What?"

"By the looks of it it's a knightmare almost twice the size of an average one"

"What?"

"Its black and gold with what looks to be two huge cannons on its shoulders

"C.C looks like you figured out the controls quite quickly"

"And all you want to do Lelouch is play with the guns"

"The less i have to do the more i can concentrate"

"Whatever"

"Now then disappear" Lelouch pulls the trigger on huge guns opening up powering up then fired multiple beams across the water quite a few of them hitting the ship destroying it in a instant "the weapons are incomplete but it did the job HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally

I am losing my interest in writing..anyone know how t restore it..if you do send me a message..and if you still like this story leave a review or something


	20. Mao appears

_Disclaimer: I don't own code geass_

_Another story is your guys Christmas present...the next chapter will be a double chapter combining Lelouch's Birthday and Christmas_

"_Though the weapons are incomplete they are able to hit in a Large area so ships and other big objects will be destroyed easily"_

"_Lelouch you love the theatrics" _

"_I don't need comments from a witch"_

_Back on the harbour Kallen watches as Lelouch destroys the ship without any mercy "Suzaku, Why didn't we just capture them before we left? Was it necessary to kill them?"_

"_I don't know Kallen"_

"_You knew they were like this from the beginning why do you stay?"_

"_Because I believe in the end of all this I will be able to evoke change from within"_

"_Oh"_

"_Knight of honour come in please" _

"_Kallen Stadtfeld Knight of Honour here, name and rank please"_

"_Sir Damian Serine at the east side of the docks, we see ships coming from the other side of the harbour coming toward us"_

"_I'll notify Le-His highness right away. Lelouch come in Lelouch"_

"_Yes Kallen?"_

"_I got a report of a large number of ships coming from the other side of the docks"_

"_Good they were using them as bait even if I didn't destroy it they would of destroyed it as a diversion, the underwater knghtmares tell them to surface from hiding and all knightmares shoot at the ships" _

"_Lelouch, why don't you tell me these things so I stop doubting you"_

_As Lelouch heads back to the harbour as fast as he can he decides to scan one of the oncoming ships and sees signs of liquid Sakuradite "Oh shit, All forces fall back from the docks I repeat all forces fall back and regroup avoid those ships they are decoy bombs"_

_Kallen looks at one of the ships that are coming toward her and throws the Gilgamesh controls in reverse. The ship crashes into the side of the docks and blows up narrowly missing the Gilgamesh "Lelouch apparently one of those ships wasn't a bomb"_

"_Oh no a carrier?"_

"_A small one attacking the west side. They are knocking the backup knightmares into the water before are pilots can mount them"_

"_Shit how did they know I had a ambush prepared? Even if that man Kallen told me about could read minds they couldn't be this organized no matter how hard they tried but who could of told them? Shit the media. But the only one who would betray Britannia despite being Britannian is...DIETHARD! Damn he is a intelligent man but this I was so careless. Kallen take Suzaku and head there ASAP I know the Guren will be there so be prepared"_

_Lelouch begins heads there only to be shot at from the other side of the docks "be gone" He fires the slash harkens that are on the fingers at the docks ripping out the wood below their feet and making their knightmares fall into the water below "Now then. What the hell?"_

"_C.C!" A random Burai appears from behind a building and fires the slash harkens at the Gawain and pulls Lelouch toward the Burai "C.C I know it's you I can sense Lelouch's thoughts and i know your there with him"_

"_C.C What is he talking about. C.C?"_

"_No it can't be, Mao"_

"_Mao?"_

"_Hahaha yes yes I am Mao and in less than five seconds you figured out exactly who I was so you know you can't win" Lelouch attempts to fire the Hadron Cannon but he moves out of the blash and shoots at Lelouch "Give it up. I'll make you a deal give me C.C and surrender and I promise they won't kill you hahahaaa"_

"_Lelouch you have to give me full control of the machine he can read your thoughts not mine, If you want to win this battle you must give me full control of the Gawain"_

"_Alright I'll concentrate on taking command of the army you deal with him"_

"_Oh so C.C will be taking command, she can't shoot me she cares about me, she would never hurt me"_

_Back at the main docks Kallen and Suzaku are trying to hold off Zero and his ambush party "Suzaku how is he so powerful? We have to highly advanced Knightmares and he has one yet we just can't bring him down" _

"_I know it's the damn arm of his"_

"_We are trying to defend from his backup's gunfire and if we try to destroy them then he takes care of us"_

"_My VARIS is destroyed so I have no long range attack"_

"_I do but you will need to hold him off for a few seconds"_

"_You got a card up your sleeve"_

"_Unlike your VARIS mine is directly linked to my power supply allowing me to shoot larger beams, but it drains my energy and takes longer to charge, so cover me"_

"_Fine" Suzaku charges with the sword having it blocked with the Radiant Wave arm but Suzaku pulls out the other sword and tries to disable the arm. The Guren takes it's knife and holds the Lancelot in a dead lock as the sword is destroyed by the radiant wave surger. The Guren attempts to grab the Lancelot but misses and the Lancelot puts up the blaze luminous shields fast enough to deflect the Guren's back up "Kallen you almost done?"_

" _I'm at thirty percent I need to be at sixty for it to work the way we want it to. So quit asking when I'm ready I'll let you know" One of the units tries firing at Kallen but Suzaku quickly jumps in the way activating the shields but the Guren strikes him from the side almost knocking him in the water "Damn only at forty but I have to fire" A giant blast comes from the Gilgamesh's arm heading toward the Guren but it easily dodges. The two Burai's get caught in the blast immediately destroying them._

_The Lancelot and the Gilgamesh quickly surround the Guren and charge at it from both sides. The Guren quickly uses its radiant wave surger onto the docs destroying them._

" _Kallen what the hell is that person doing is he committing suicide?" As soon as he said that a captured knightmare carrier comes near and the Guren grabs on "ZERO you won't get away for all the people you hurt" Suzaku begins firing the two slash harkens at it but the Guren uses the Radiant wave surger to destroy them._

_Meanwhile Kallen uses her slash harkens to grab onto a nearby building and pull herself to safety. She turns around and sees Suzaku fire his slash harkens at the enemy "You fool Suzaku. Why attack you should of pulled you self to safety damn it" She fires her slash harkens at Suzaku trying to get a hold of the Lancelot but when they connect a nearby Burai destroys them. "AGHHH" She quickly turns and fires her mini machine gun at the Burai destroying it "SUZAKU!" Suzaku splashes into the water heading toward the bottom Kallen quickly _reports into her communicator "Lelouch, Lelouch are you there? Suzaku fell into the water and I can't get him my slash harkens are destroyed"

Meanwhile with Lelouch. "ooh give up C.C I love you please come back to me" As he is saying this he is on top of the Gawain pounding it into the ground

"Ugh. C.C what's going on"

"I don't know I never knew he was this good with a knightmare"

"I should be winning I have higher specs"

"Lelouch, Lelouch are you there? Suzaku fell into the water and I can't get him my slash harkens are destroyed"

"Damn UGH C.C I am taking back control, all battery into the weapons"

"Ok are you sure you're not being reckless"

"Be quiet I have a plan" He fires at main weapon but Mao quickly dodges

"You can't defeat me Lelouch I can read every thou...DAMN LELOUCH!" Lelouch smirks as he turns off the stabilizer in his machine. The stabilizer is what allows the machine to not be thrown back from the force of the weapon but if turned off.

Lelouch's machine begins to jerk "C.C quickly turn the machine so the back is at sector E5436" upon turning it the Machine jerks more and begins to fly backwards at a rapid speed and within a few seconds smashes into the side of the building Kallen is near "UGH t-that hurts" Lelouch begins to go unconscious. C.C lifts her head up feeling fine and moves the machine to the edge of the harbour and fires the slash harkens that are on the fingers into the water and pulls the Lancelot out.

The Gilgamesh quickly moves beside the Gawain "That was quite a entrance Lelouch"

"Kallen, Lelouch is injured it's just me in here"

"C.C what happened to Lelouch?"

"I don't know he is unconscious"

"What?"

"We need to pull out now. Since most of the enemy units are destroyed they should be pulling back as well. I can't radio the rest of the army you will have to do it Kallen"

"Ok" She radios the army using the authority she has as Lelouch's knight to pull everyone back.

Around the corner comes two Sutherlands "Madam Kallen is his highness alright?"

"I don't know Jeremiah but we will need to carry the Lancelot I am getting no response from the pilot no matter how many times I contact him either"

C.C's voice interrupts on a private channel "Jeremiah Lelouch is alive just unconscious"

"Lulu is unconscious? O-oh sorry I-I mean his highness is unconscious"

"Miss Fenette you're a knight now you must show more humiliation to his highness"

"Y-yes my lord please forgive me I just was worried but his highness"

"Ok help me carry Sir Kururugi back to base"

"Yes my lord"

C.C smiles as she uses the land spinners and moves with the group Manipulation or not Lelouch you sure have a lot of people who are willing to follow you so you must pull through

At the Black Knights secret head quarters "Damn you Mao you weren't supposed to attack the Gawain"

"B-but C.C"

"Shut it, you will get C.C as we promised you told me she is immortal so we must destroy the Britannian army then you can take her among the dead Britannian's. That was the agreement don't stray from it or you will die before you get to her. Think about it your mind reading can only go so far then after you have nothing. I can strategize with the information you get me don't forget"

"I-I know but can't help it i need her. Being around people hurts my head it hurts I need her the only mind I can't read and the battle field oh it hurts so much more so many thoughts so many it jsut takes to much"

"You must for we can win faster if we work together but if i must i will do it without you don't forget

I don't know what kind of ending comment to have


	21. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

I decided against holiday specials because there is enough of them out there. So that's the reason why this it's been so long and trying to think of what to write

* * *

"Ah" Lelouch looks around the room then holds his head "Where am I and why does my head hurt"

One a person walks up to him and smiles "It's alright your highness you're in the hospital" he just nods a little dumb founded his head still a little fuzzy. The nurse walks to the door to alert someone he is up but as soon as she opens the door a bunch of people fall right in front of her "y-your highness I don't think it will be necessary to contact anyone"

"Huh why?" He looks over to where the nurse is and sees Kallen, Jeremiah, Suzaku, and Shirley laying on the ground but C.C is standing above them

"Umm C.C, why did you have to push me over like that?"

"Sorry Kallen but you were all having your ears at the door I thought a little push would help"

They look over to Lelouch and struggle to get off one another to go greet him but Kallen is the first one to reach him and lands a fist to the back of his head "OWWW. What's the deal Kallen my head has had enough trauma already"

"You carless idiot what would of happened if you got hurt too much?"

"I never knew you cared so much"

"You wish, I would be getting a headache like no other dealing with your shit"

"Wouldn't Euphie be doing that since she is the Sub Viceroy?"

"Yes but I would be dealing with military matters which is what would cause my headache"

"Yea, yea anyway" He looks at the group that fell though the door "Which one dosen't belong, that would be you Suzaku why are you here?"

"O-oh the president of Ashford found out you were in the hospital and ordered me to let her know as soon as you get better"

"Oh well tell her to quit butting her nose where is dosen't belong"

Jeremiah and Shirley stared at Lelouch, Jeremiah awaiting orders at a moment's notice and Shirley just being glad to be near her Lulu "Jeremiah, I need you to set up a meeting ASAP on the events from yesterday"

Kallen giggles at the statement "You have been out for three days"

"Three days? That's how long I've been in a coma?"

The nurse walks by with some paper "Your highness a coma is a good guess but it was exhaustion due to your lack of muscle. The vibrations and shock your body took made it almost collapse as if exhausted beyond its usual extent"

Kallen begins laughing "As weak as ever Lelouch"

"Shut it Rose of Britannia"

Kallen's fists lands straight on his head twice as hard as the last "tell me would you like to be unconscious for the next twenty years?"

"Not really"

"Good then never call me that again"

Kallen walks off and Lelouch looks at Jeremiah "I need you to gather some pilots who are strong because I need to start creating a royal guard unit and since the military is in shambles right now it would be good time to, By the way how is your unit holding up?"

" Kewell is KIA and Villetta is MIA. Those two were the finest in my squad"

"Another reason I must hurry is because of Schneizel. In any other place area 11 is the most violent because I made them surrender before they lost all there military strength and before there sprit was broken. With the rise of Zero's movements area 11 is becoming more chaotic and that will draw Schneizel who has a habit of breaking peoples will without them even realizing it. If that happens then my long term plan will not work so I must create a squad more loyal to myself then even the empire"

"Loyal to you? More so then the emperor? That's treason your highness but I can understand what you mean I will try my best to fulfill the role" Jeremiah walks out of the room everyone else already having been ordered to leave by the nurse.

Lelouch gets up off the bed and walks over to the nurses desk who appears very nervous "I suspect you heard everything?"

"N-no your highness I didn't hear a thing I was reading"

"I see then no need to worry but to make sure" His eye glows with the power of geass "Forget everything you heard" After activating his geass Lelouch gets dressed in his uniform and walks out of the room. He walks into his office and is greeted by a smiling girl "Hello Euphie"

"Lelouch I am so glad you're better"

"You were worried. Sorry for burdening you with my problems while I was unconscious"

"No, It was quite alright I learned a lot of new things and thanks to everyone I think I was able to do a good job"

"I am sure you did great Euphie, why not take a body guard and explore the town for the day and take a break"

"Really, can I?"

"Of course" Euphie hugs Lelouch before running out of the room.

Lelouch sits on the couch and begins reading the three day report "Boring, junk, useless, boring, boring, and crap" He throws the paper on the ground and sighs "Now the man who can read minds, he was after C.C. Hmmmm The man who can read minds, C.C must have my answer"

"You called?"

Lelouch turns around from where the voice came from and saw behind the couch a green haired girl in a straight jacket With a box of pizza "How Long have you been there?"

"Long enough that any normal person would call you insane for talking to yourself"

"You have a lot of nerve witch, but how did you get in here when Euphie was in here?"

We were sharing pizza while she was waiting for you"

"I ought to take the pizza away

"I'd be careful of that if you want any information"

"Ugh fine, please forgive me oh queen of pizza"

"As much as I don't like your sarcasm I do like the queen of pizza, alright because we are accomplices I will tell you about Mao" She gets up and sits across from Lelouch "I never thought I would ever see that man again or that he would pursue me this far. The truth is that I made the contact with him when he was six years old and his power as you have guessed he can read minds"

"He was six years old? Why did you make a contract when he was so young and why is he my enemy now?"

"He isn't your enemy or ally is only goal is me, if he thought you would just hand me over he would leave the Black Knights and your biggest obstacle would be gone, the enemy would no longer be able to read your mind and figure out your strategy. Though because of his power to read minds it completely isolated him, for as you know geass does not work on me and so my mind could not be read for this reason I became Mao's only friend and in his eyes a lover"

"Then somewhere along the line you ditched him for some reason and now you are here while my predecessor is causing me trouble" Lelouch stands up glaring at C.C "A six year old kid, a deal I don't understand. What the hell kind of deal could a six year old kid accomplish and to go so far, handing a kid a weapon which can consume him, you're a monster"

C.C just looks at Lelouch not moving, not even blinking "How are you different Lelouch vi Britannia? For your ideals you will willingly forsake the world and burn it to ashes"

Lelouch stares at C.C taken back by her statement and sits back down "tell me is there any weakness to his geass?"

"If your pressuring me then I would say he can't turn it off, he hears all the voices in the area"

"So then let me ask you this could you fight against him?"

"What do you mean Lelouch?"

"I think I might have a way of beating him but it will require your full support" A knock on the door is heard "Yes who is it"

A soldier runs him and salutes "Your highness we have a captured JLF soldier and are proceeding to interrogate him on the whereabouts of Toto"

"Toto?"

"Yes your highness"

"Hmmm, Let me to the integrating I think I can get more information out of him, after all I am good and breaking the will of a person"

"Yes your highness I will let them know you will be coming" The guard runs off

"C.C we will finish this conversation later" He gets up and proceeds out of the building where is royal car awaits him. While walking by he sees Kallen leaning on the door that proceeds to the parking lot "Kallen"

"Lelouch, I want to know what you are planning, you wiped out that ship without a seconds though you promised me you would take them prisoner and now I hear you are proceeding to capture the man who gives the Japanese hope, Toto"

"I have kept my word and the people we capture I take away their will and put them back into society and at first I was questioned but seeing that they live normal lives now it is to be expected but some people I cannot do that with. Kallen I do not want hope in this country in the hands of those that oppose me, the hope they should look to are you and Suzaku"

Kallen walks towards Lelouch and stands right beside him facing the opposite direction "what if i were to someday oppose you"

"I would do nothing, all that would do at this point is destroy any hope for the Japanese of at least being a part of current society"

She can only sigh "I guess I am stuck with you until the end"

"Continue to follow me and I swear I can lead this country to peace"

"I know you can but how many will be sacrificed in the process" She walks turns and walks behind him into the car. The car drives off to the prison for the interrogation

* * *

Damn it took too long to write this little bit I didn't know what to write and I thought about Christmas and so on but since there are already enough of them I decided to do this instead and continue the story I will try to write more often but this story isn't dead.


End file.
